Cadena de sangre
by Rubystein
Summary: ¿Y si te dijera que existen seres que pueden cazarte por el placer de beber tu vida? Este no es el típico romance humano-vampiro. Multipairing, Yaoi, Universo alterno, Oc s y muerte de personajes y... Ooc. Problem?
1. Amargo despertar

**Cadena de Sangre.**

**Summary: **¿Y si te dijera que existen seres que pueden cazarte por el placer de beber tu vida? Este no es el típico romance humano-vampiro. Multipairing.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno, Yaoi, Vampiros, OC's dementes y homicidas y algo de OoC por parte de los personajes ya que todo AU lo necesita. **Problem Himaruya?**

_Dedicado con mi awesome cariño para __**ChibichibiSuginto**__, por ser una de mis mejores compañeras de fangirleces virtuales, para aquellos que aprecian las verdaderas historias de vampiros y a mi adorado e inmortal acosador personal, Scabriel._

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Muéstrame tu cuello y deja que mis colmillos rompan la piel que impide que tu sangre sea para mí, y tu vida será eterna. Morirás cada mañana y renacerás al anochecer..."<em>

* * *

><p>Es posible que hayas escuchado tantas historias sobre vampiros e incluso estés deseando fervientemente ser uno de nosotros cuando miras las películas que hoy día son producidas para las masas. En lo personal me disgustan del tipo romántico; no es como si nunca llegara a darse el caso, pero ustedes comprenderán que me refiero a los cuentos de pantalla grande dirigidos a las jovencitas de hormonas alborotadas sobre un "muchacho" sin chiste alguno que interpreta a una imitación barata de vampiro que brilla en el sol… ¡Que brilla!<p>

Completamente absurdo.

El amor que nace de un vampiro por un humano no muy dado; parcialmente lo es. Ocurre cuando hay un interés de por medio [Dinero, propiedades, objetos de su pasado, etc.] o a menos que esté realmente interesado en volverle parte de su progenie ¿Me explico? Por el interés de convertirlo en un inmortal y nada más.

Antes de que prosigamos, permíteme decirte que tienes en este momento una oportunidad de los mas fenomenal, impresionante, e irrepetible; no solo por que lees lo que ha escrito mi grandiosa persona, mira que de por si mi especie no habla de si misma con la tuya y por lo general nunca. Hemos pasado cinco siglos tejiendo un telón que llamamos "La mascarada" para ocultarnos y esconderles el verdadero espectáculo, pero a fin de cuentas es bastante sencillo: Los vampiros no queremos que los mortales sepan de nuestra existencia. Es por el mismo motivo por el que el lobo no quiere que las ovejas sepan que él está cerca ¿Co comprende tu pequeña e insignificante cabecita mortal?

Facilita mucho nuestro trabajo. Te apuesto a que no lo habías visto de esa forma.

¡Ah! Pero ya me estoy alejando más de mi relato inicial, esta cabeza no-muerta me hace malas jugadas cuando se lo propone. Había venido a contarles una pequeña historia. Si, esta es mi forma de lidiar con la eternidad, observar vidas y tomarlas letras para el deleite de las mentes de muchos otros.

Sucede que a menudo se nos ha asociado con los mitos más populares de la Europa de los Cárpatos: Ser débiles ante la imagen de la cruz… y semejante historia está muy lejos de la realidad, puesto que solo es un símbolo y nada más ¿Estacas? Ni un efecto, eso es seguro. Los ajos mucho menos, los ataúdes sí son necesarios, temo informar. El mito sobre atravesar las cerraduras desvaneciéndose a través o el no poder cruzar o entrar a un lugar con agua o sin autorización me produce una risa tremenda, semejante imaginación tan entretenida tienen ustedes los mortales, agradezco ello por las noches que me deleito leyendo cada uno de sus libros.

¿Puedo comenzar? Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para aguardar por ti pero si hay algo que nunca puedo esperar es por más sangre y… shonen ai, ese término japonés que ustedes emplean para clasificar las historias de amor poco usual entre los de su especie y que es cautivante. Aun que ya de por si en la mía también exista y de eso es lo que trata el relato al que nos dirigimos ahora mismo.

Sucede entonces que es un mito entrar solo con la autorización a una casa pero sin embargo es una tradición más por respeto que por el romanticismo a la estirpe, así como el que nunca dejará muerte en el dormitorio…

Es entonces que cuando el reloj marca las tres de la madrugada que la sombra de la muerte emerge en el sencillo cuarto de un joven finlandés, el caitiff* se acerca con gracia felina a la cama de su amante mortal. Es cuando ambos se complementan: El vampiro leerá sus deseos más recónditos, incluso aquellos de los cuales el ojivioleta no es enteramente conciente, saciando todos sus apetitos a medida que la vida y su blanca semilla van derramándose sobre las sabanas. Entre besos lujuriosos, profundos y caricias fantasmales comienza a lamer el torso desnudo y caliente que contrasta con el frío y muerto que está el rubio bebedor de sangre que ya se ha despojado de sus ropas.

Él introduce sus dedos en la entrada del menor, haciéndole arquearse de placer, haciendo que grite y suplique por más. Mordisquea suavemente los pezones, sus brazos, la boca y muchas otras partes llenas de arterias. Con suavidad lo inclina ya habiendo introducido sus dedos con anterioridad y se dispone a entrar en una estocada lenta mientras su gélido aliento susurra el nombre del joven.

El mortal ofrece el cáliz de su cuello palpitante; se irá diluyendo en sus lascivos abrazos, pero el placer solo será una anticipación pues jamás termina de consumarse y cuando la sombra del vampiro abandona la habitación, el rubio creé haber tenido un sueño, como siempre recurrente pero espantoso. Sentirá sobre sus labios los ecos de un beso frío y helado como la tumba; siente el cuerpo temblar; siente el cuerpo temblar, sus lívidos dedos recuerdan la textura etérea del cuerpo masculino, alto, fuerte y que lleva tras esas gafas escondidos, unas orbes azules como la tundra de los hielos perpetuos.

Pero no recordará el rostro completo del siniestro visitante y la noche se vuelve una pesadilla agitándose en aquél rincón de la mente al que no podemos acceder.

— ¿Sucedió aquello? — se pregunta.

Entonces, imagínalo ahora. Se debate conciliando el sueño y la mente atribulada por las dudas y por el horror. La habitación parece cerrarse sobre él; las paredes bañadas en sombras, las cortinas danzando suavemente a la luz de la luna acompañadas de la brisa nocturna. Acariciando la dureza de su miembro en las tinieblas, intentando recordar ese momento que quizá nunca tuvo lugar. Y ahí verá, sobre la blanca palidez de las sabanas, una diminuta perla púrpura, la joya roja de sus venas; y ya no habrá mas dudas de ningún tipo.

No se tú si después de esto que llegara a sucederte dormirías con las ventanas abiertas de nuevo. Aun que yo sospecho que el lindo rubio de ojos violetas sí.

* * *

><p>Era una habitación hermosa, con la belleza propia del elegante siglo pasado. Candelabros de araña de los cuales colgaban gotas de cristal cortado, el piso perfectamente pulido de madera de roble –Y que de alguna manera se podía olerse el aceite con el que había sido frotado hacía cuatro horas- , los espejos grandes en las paredes, estatuillas y pedestales blancos sostenían jarrones llenos de rosas frescas y rojas como sangre. Pero, había un elemento que no encajaba. Había un ataúd en el cuarto.<p>

El féretro se encontraba abierto y sobre una tarima que sobresalía del mismo piso tras unos dos escalones. Había una mujer joven recostada dentro, completamente vestida de blanco, con un vaporoso vestido, su pelo abundante y castaño había sido acomodado con gracia sobre sus hombros, su cara no tenía maquillaje pero era muy pálida y guapa, sin duda.

Ella abrió sus ojos color esmeralda, había una chispa feroz en ellos y parecían tener un brillo de vivacidad pero a la vez tan sin vida. Se irguió y quedó sentada. Recorrió la habitación con las vista, el cerebro sentía confusión, curiosidad y miedo.

El instinto humano la hizo llevarse una mano al corazón donde, de no ser por su preocupación se habría llevado un susto aun mayor al notar que no había latidos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, la garganta la sentía hecha un desierto… Así se decía ¿no?

Con cautela se acercó a uno de esos espejos, ese que tenia aire siniestro y llegaba hasta el piso. Admiró el reflejo de su persona, como si nunca antes en su existencia lo hubiera visto. Era como si su alma estuviera atrapada al otro lado.

"_Espejo", "Alma"_, lo pensó en voz alta. ¿Desde cuando conocía esas palabras? ¿Y en que idioma estaban? Español, inglés, francés… ¿Húngaro?

—¿Y mi nombre? ¿Que hago aquí? — Preguntó arrodillada frente a su reflejo. Había tantas preguntas y nadie que las pudiese contestar.

Le invadió un miedo terrible y sentía el hueco de preocupación en la boca del estómago, agitando su cabeza y buscando apoyo en la pared de la habitación. Sus manos tocaron un bulto de tela y descubrió una manta cubriendo varias prendas sobre un pedestal.

Había una tarjetita encima. Escrito con una caligrafía impecable y anticuada estaba escrita con una sola indicación:

"_Ojalá le sean útiles y de su agrado, señorita. _

_Atte: R.E & G.B"_

Se despojó de sus ropas y se puso las otras. Una blusa negra semi-transparente de cuello alto adornado ricamente en encajes, falda gris de satén y botas negras. Caminó hacia la puerta descomunal del cuarto y vio pegada otra pequeña tarjeta, esta vez con una caligrafía cursiva pero desaliñada.

"_Sabía que tendrías hambre, soy tan grandioso que he te he traído algo selecto. Te esperamos en el Eliseo*_

_Atte: G.B"_

Abrió apresuradamente la puerta y se topó con cuatro personas atadas de manos en el pasillo, dos hombres y dos mujeres que no parecían tan decentes por el simple hecho de ver sus ropas. Así, como la primera sorpresa de la noche sintió el desesperado impulso de abalanzarse a su cuello y dejándose llevar se lanzo a por una de ellas, mientras los otros, con los ojos vendados y extremidades atadas se retorcían presas del miedo al no saber qué ocurría. Amen por el tragico destino que les espera.

* * *

><p><strong>*Caitiff:<strong> En la jerga de los vampiros, es aquel inmortal del cual no se sabe ni cual es su cuadrilla, Sire, o ya en definitiva ni cuanto tiempo lleva de vampiro. Suele ser de generaciones elevadas.

***Eliseo:** Lugar donde se reúnen los vampiros sin peligro a ser descubiertos. Algunas veces organizan mascaradas y suelen ser en teatros, fiestas privadas y mas recientemente en bares exclusivos, así que cuidado cuando te inviten a un bar vampiro en tu ciudad (?)

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis queridos amiguitos de la creación!~ 8D<p>

Y si, ya se que me merezco una lluvia de piedras encima pero todo Diciembre me la pasé fuera de mi casa, y es que no estaba muerta, si no que andaba de parranda (?)

Por ahí en mi ciudad natal y ahogándome en pólvora y agua de mar, aparte de que no me dejaban acercarme a una computadora con eso de que: "Valeria deja esa cosa, no convives con la familia, blahblahblah fanfics blahblahblah el pavo se quema (?) blahblahblah ¿¡Y esas cervezas que? :C

Por lo tanto no he actualizado ni Coincidencias, el extraño y sensual mundo de Alfred ni Van Helsing cazador de rumanos *sniff*… ¡PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ ESTE SENSUAL Y FUMADO FIC!

Y como ya tengo tres capitulos escritos me gustaria que alguien pidiera un request (dentro de la trama vampirica) ya veria yo como hacerlo para que entre con la historia. No se, pueden pedir cualquien fangirléz como: Sepso de vampiros gay a la luz de las velas, o algo así. Ustedes pidan 8DD

Ojalá sea del agrado de todos aquí y le den una oportunidad. Pensaba en adelantar dos capítulos más para que se fueran entendiendo con la historia pero ¡Nah! Si le van a entender, esto va a ser un multipairing así que estoy abierta a sugerencias, opiniones constructivas (Ya lo saben, las destructivas me la sudan :Yaomingface:) Tampoco le tengo algo en contra de Crepusculo, solamente con la teoría de que brillan y no comen humanos :B

Pienso meter una OC porque al parecer no encuentro nadie con ese complejo de villano, ni siquiera Belarús queda para ese papel. Y por si no entendieron allá arriba (lo dudo, ustedes son muy inteligentes, ohsi) La primer pareja es SuFin y la mujer en el féretro es Hungría. ¡Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo!

**¿Reviews, porfavor? :3**


	2. Viernes Parte 1

**Cadena de Sangre.**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**¡Dedicado a Nickte!**

**Advertencia del capitulo: **Sexo gay vampírico, personaje de relleno, una micro nación, DenNor (¿O NorDen?) y una OC. Si no te gusta esa pareja… pues ahora te va a gustar :B

**Viernes. (Parte 1)**

* * *

><p>"<em>No vemos las cosas tal cual son,<em>

_las vemos tal cual somos"_

_**-Anaïs Nin**_

_Desearía tener un ángel  
>para un momento de amor.<br>Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche,  
>a tu virgen María deshecha.<br>Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria  
>quemando alas de ángeles hasta hacerlas cenizas.<br>Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche_

_El último baile, el primer beso  
>Tu toque y mi gracia<br>La belleza siempre viene con pensamientos oscuros  
><em>

_**Nightwish, I wish I had an angel.**_

* * *

><p>Soy Soren Andersen, vine de Dinamarca para estudiar medicina hace apenas unos tres años atrás. Comparto el piso con otros cinco colegas pero desde hace mas de siete meses, dos de mis compañeros simplemente no han aparecido: El yankee ruidoso y la húngara sexy pero pervertida; Es como si la misma tierra se los hubiera tragado… ¡Ni siquiera han revisado el Facebook, Tweeter ni el Tuenti! ¡¿Qué clase de persona ignora su vida social virtual, eh? ¿¡Quien?<p>

Para rematar: ¿Alguna persona puede vivir sin ver Porlaputa o Cuantarazón? ¡No lo creo! En meses no se han conectado ambos.

En fin, no es que hayamos podido hacer algo más por ellos; Es decir, hablamos a las autoridades, familiares y buscamos tanto por debajo de las piedras como en cada morgue (Incluyendo la de nuestra sección) pero fue un caso perdido completamente. Las autoridades hicieron lo suyo, el único familiar del gringo también se esfumó y en cuanto a los padres de la húngara… parece que murieron en un accidente de coche. Vaya tragedias para tan poquito tiempo.

Finalmente, mis compañeros de piso y yo decidimos que era hora de reacomodarnos. Govert, el holandés malhumorado y yo movimos nuestras cosas a la pieza que tiene dos camas, la habitación del americano se la quedó Emma, la monísima hermana de Govert al ser ya la única mujer en nuestro piso, Antonio el siempre sonriente español y Heracles, un griego bastante pasota y flojonazo en la habitación contigua de cama matrimonial.

Normalmente ya por el echo de vivir todos juntos como lata de sardinas comenzamos a vernos como una familia… muy disfuncional por cierto pero en fin bastante unidos, eso si no tomamos en cuenta los griteríos que se traen Antonio y Govert la pasamos tranquilos; Al menos hasta que es viernes. Se nos volvió tradición hacer algunas tonterías ya que con esta crisis es difícil irnos todos de fiesta, ahora lo llamamos "El día de botellón" e incluso varios de nuestros vecinos estudiantes de la facultad vienen a nuestra improvisada reunión, como por ejemplo el polaco que mas bien se cree polaca (Y que aun así yo le doy ¡Grrr! (?), un finlandés con complejo de francotirador y un Estonio nerd, todos viviendo juntos y cuyo apartamento está enfrente del nuestro.

Emma acomodó algunos platos con frituras en la mesa de la sala y luego volvió a la cocina a preparar unos cuantos sándwiches. Govert se puso a ordenar los sillones y algunas sillas para evitar que termináramos algunos sentados en el piso. Escuché la voz del español pidiendo que lo dejáramos entrar, me levante un tanto fastidiado de la mesa ante la mirada aun mas enfadada del holandés. No es nada agradable que te interrumpan cuando vas en la mejor parte de una agradable lectura del último número de la Playboy pero como soy tan solicitado y benévolo como todo buen rey me levanté dejando de lado mis fantasías con el sensual póster erótico de colección de Marilyn Monroe y fui a abrirle la estúpida puerta.

—¡Ya era hora tío! — Exclamó feliz mientras cargaba con ambos brazos una torre de DVD's que le tapaban la cara— ¡Joder, este montículo de películas de horror nos va a aguantar para todo el fin de semana!

Apuró el paso y las dejó en la mesa, al lado de las frituras.

—Por cierto ¿Nos echarías una mano a los muchachos y a mí? — Comentó tomando asiento en el sillón— Edward, nuestro querido nerd se ofreció a prestarnos unos cuantos cables para armar un buen karaoke aquí mismo. Bocinas, micrófonos, una laptop y pantalla plana.

—¿Un karaoke? ¡Hace tanto que no había tenido oportunidad de cantar! — Habló Emma saliendo disparada de la cocina y poniendo ojitos ante la idea.

—No lo se, ¿Qué tal si alguno de esos envidiosos del otro piso nos traen a los gorilas de seguridad para callarnos? Porque no por nada te dicen escandaloso y ahora ebrio será peor…— Govert limpiando se unió a la conversación. Siempre con sus comentarios tan positivos.

—¿Escandaloso yo? — Solté una risotada ¿Pero quién se cree este amargado? — Amigo mío, lamento informarte que nuestros vecinos, a comparación de nosotros que somos todos unos pobres, sí se van de copas a los bares de moda y les sobra para pagar la renta del mugroso piso de estudiantes. Yo no creo que vaya a haber algún alma errante en el edificio lo que resta de la noche sin contar nuestros invitados y al grupo de los _¡Cazavampiros!_

Sonreí victorioso ante mi modo de lógica, gesticulando con las manos un arco iris imaginario sobre mi cabeza y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra de mi oración.

—¡Cierra el pico, idiota! — Me puso una mano sobre la boca mientras con la otra me sostenía de la nuca— Eso es secreto y lo sabes. No tienes que irlo pregonando a los cuatro vientos.

—¿Secreto? Desde que ustedes cuatro entraron a clavarle una estaca de roble, rociarlo en agua bendita y leerle dos versículos de la Biblia al cuerpo que íbamos a utilizar para la práctica en la morgue TODOS se dieron cuenta de que eran unos magníficos "cazavampiros" — Respondió Emma entre risas mientras hacia muchas comillas aéreas.

—¡O-oye! No era solo _una _estaca de roble, ¡Era _la_ estaca de roble blanco traído de America del sur! —La cara de Antonio se tornó roja como un tomate— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir eso? Además, no era un verdadero vampiro, solo tenia pinta…

—Ajá, los vampiros no existen. — Puso ella la ultima palabra tomando unas cuantas frituras del bowl mientras nos dirigía una mirada compasiva como de "Pobres chalados, ya les hace falta novia" o quizá eso me lo quiso decir a mi a través de sus poderosas ondas cerebrales de chica. Si, eso fue.

Govert me soltó cuando decidí llenarle la mano de saliva. Ya había olvidado mi revista con todo el parloteo que habíamos hecho hasta que volvieron a tocar el timbre. Esta vez era Heracles en la puerta a quien estaba por mandarlo a la mismísima zona reproductiva de su hermana (Dudo que tuviera una hermana) pero fue cuando noté que era de muy mala educación y falta de cortesía de mi parte el no ayudarle a cargar las seis cajas de cerveza que había traído dios-sabrá-como. Suponiendo que estamos en plena crisis solo puedo pensar que las tomo de algún lado con su magnifica gracia felina. ¡Bien hecho _Hércules*_!

* * *

><p>No se cuantas horas habían pasado, pero el punto es que teníamos rato bebiendo mientras cantábamos a unísono las canciones que Edward buscaba en Youtube con pista de karaoke. Agregándole a eso los dos micrófonos y las potentes bocinas no dudo que nuestros cantos alcohólicos hubieran despertado a toda vida inteligente a los alrededores. El grupo de suecos del piso de abajo no contaban, eso se omite como vida inteligente.<p>

Después de habernos cansado del karaoke, Tino sugirió que comenzáramos con el maratón de películas de horror apoyado por las chicas (Ósea Emma y Feliks, él cuenta como chica) mientras las latas de cerveza se iban acumulando en un rincón desconocido. Sometimos a votación Resident Evil, El amanecer de los muertos, Déjame entrar* (desgraciada película sueca de vampiros) y el clásico de clásicos Entrevista con el vampiro. Digamos que el mundo se puso en mi contra y decidieron poner la penúltima película a pesar de mis negativas, quizá un tanto mas porque combinar cerveza y vodka no es muy buena idea, hace que te pongas un poco más necio con todo.

Luego de una tortuosa hora y quien sabe cuantos minutos acabó la película y la siguiente que se iba a poner en el DVD seria la otra película de vampiros. Ya eran algo así como la una en punto de la mañana y seguiríamos quizá hasta que el sol saliera pero faltaba combustible y para solucionarlo tendríamos que bajar al 7-eleven a buscar mas alcohol y frituras. ¡Benditas sean las tiendas de autoservicio las 24 horas!

—Tipo, así como que totalmente no, ni muerto iré yo a la tienda. Ósea ¿Y si me come Lestat saliendo del edificio?

—Vamos tío, no creo que el vejestorio ese te tenga ganas…

—¡Entonces iré yo! Él puede chuparme toda la sangre de mi cuello~— Emma se levanto como impulsada con un resorte y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tú no vas para ninguna parte. —Su hermano la detuvo a tiempo— Que vaya alguien más… ósea tú. —Señaló a Tino quien se intentaba en vano esconderse tras los cojines del sillón.

—¿Q-que? ¿Porque y-yo? No es que t-tenga miedo, ¡M-me voy a resfriar más! — Tosió falsamente el finlandés. El estonio hizo como que la virgen le hablaba como por la cocina y Heracles simplemente se fingió el dormido.

—¿Oye _bro _porque no bajas tu? — Le picoteé en las costillas mientras me apartaba de un manazo— Después de todo tu eres el jefe de los _¡Cazavampiros!_

—¿¡Que parte de no lo divulgues es la que tu cabeza no consigue captar, pequeño cabronazo? — Govert tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas, se pone así cuando cualquiera le hace cosquillas.

—La parte de _"El que se enoja pierde"_. Así que andando, tu vas a la tienda~… Y no soy pequeño, tenemos la misma estatura. — Me crucé de brazos.

—Si iré, pero yo no voy a poner ni un centavo, que quede claro.

Y así cada quien aporto una pequeña suma que en total fue suficiente para otras dos rondas de cervezas y una bolsa de frituras tamaño estúpidamente grande. Puedo jurar que cuando le entregamos el dinero intentó esconder su expresión de _"IT'S FREE", _así como la del meme de Internet. Se limitó a arrebatárnoslo y salir corriendo como flecha y tambaleándose de ebrio. Media hora mas tarde el señor regresó igual de tambaleante con las cervezas y varias chocolatinas en las manos.

—Son mi comisión ¡No toquen!

—Lo que digas, macho-alfa— Antonio le arrebató una de sus golosinas mientras ponía su mejor cara de niño bueno.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el griego entre bostezos nos avisó que el último sándwich se había ido corriendo (Mentira, uno de sus gatos se lo llevo). Para nuestra desgracia el hambre nos volvía a hacer compañía y esta vez, como venganza, Govert decidió mandarme a mi a la tienda.

De mala gana pero firme en mi decisión, además de maldecirlo todo lo que mi vocabulario danés me permitía me puse encima mi sudadera de Nephew*, cogí el dinero, mi móvil, las llaves de la puerta y salí de ahí tropezándome con lo que ni siquiera había en el piso. Es decir ya estaba algo pasado de copas escuchando todavía a la distancia las risas y los comentarios de Feliks: "¡Pórtate bien y si te portas mal ahí nos avisas!"

Estando en el último piso teníamos muy buena visibilidad tanto a la ciudad como a los demás edificios de ahí aun que la ciudad en si no tiene mucho de especial que digamos, sí es una metrópoli, pero nada mas. Uno creería que nuestro pasatiempo favorito era apagar todas las luces y usar el telescopio para andar de Voyeur's viendo cuanta chica se desnudara frente a la ventana… y no estábamos tan lejos de la realidad.

El problema era que no todo el mundo estaba en los edificios a esta hora, eso lo fue en cuanto me percaté que la mayoría de las ventanas en los demás pisos estaban apagadas y yo algo borracho para enfocar bien la vista en alguna que si estuviera encendida. Sacudí la cabeza para orientarme en mi importante misión: Ir por otro paquete de pan… y las toallas femeninas de Emma que me pidió de ultima hora. Eso si era verdaderamente vergonzoso.

Total, fue una hazaña haber descendido las escaleras del 5to piso al 4to piso. Ya solo faltaban otros cuatro pisos ¿O eran 3? 1 + 1 + 1… ¡Bah, Al diablo! Por eso no estudio matemáticas. Seguí en mi descenso por las escaleras cuando ahí por el segundo piso vi a Rebeka Moore abriendo la puerta de su piso, ella era mi ex… La que me había botado hace dos semanas y media.

—Quítate, apestas a alcohol. — Me espetó tajante sin siquiera voltear a verme, siguiendo con su tarea de abrir rápidamente la puerta

—Y tú a zorrillo… Oh espera… ¡Es el perfume de Sebastian! — Me reí fuerte, algo así como si hubiera contado la mejor broma del mundo.

—Eres molesto, ¿No te lo habían dicho? E idiota por si me lo pregunta cualquiera.

—Sobre todo _cualquiera_. Por eso cambias de novios como cambias de bragas, corazón.

—No es asunto tuyo. — Respondió molesta y con evidente cara de mosqueo. — Además ya tengo lo que quería: Un par de vestidos rojos para mi colección y un perfume original de Chanel #5.

Se acercó a mí y me pellizcó infantilmente una mejilla dándole unos taconazos hiperactivos al piso— Todo gracias a ti. — Agregó mandando un beso al aire y se metió apresurada por la puerta, tan solo pude ver la imagen fugaz de su pelo negro desvaneciéndose en el umbral de la puerta y la leve brisa de su perfume de zorra impregnando el aire.

Me quedé como zombie durante unos pocos minutos como evaluando la situación. Sentí nuevamente como mi corazón se agrietaba, lo desgraciado que me hacia creer ella y solo atiné a darle un puntapié a su puerta mientras seguía maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra. Finalmente llegué al portón de la entrada y crucé el patio que ya estaba impregnado del frío rocío de la madrugada. Antes de doblar la esquina de la calle escuché las risas de dos mujeres.

Tal fue mi curiosidad que me asomé con cautela para ver de qué se trataba. La primera era una rubia que por su complexión ni siquiera era mayor de edad, la otra mujer, una castaña que estaba agachada de espaldas a mí y a la altura de una niña pequeña que supuse era hija de ella. La niña se abrazó al cuello de la mujer y movió su mirada ambarina directamente hacia mí, como si me hubiera podido divisar en la oscuridad. Mi espalda sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola y me limité a estarme muy quieto.

—Hola. — La niña habló desde la lejanía del callejón y siguió mirándome fijo, algo que no pasó por alto la rubia y vino caminando hacia mí con un zigzagueo de caderas y una sonrisa muy seductora.

—Soy Vicky— Me tendió la mano como saludo, estaba fría como cadáver— ¿Vives aquí cerca?

Me había quedado embobado viéndole de arriba abajo asintiendo a su pregunta. Digo, no todos los días se ve a una mujer tan bonita, era todo un ángel y lo sabia, jugueteaba con sus dorados cabellos que le caían al costado, casi rozando sus pechos intentando desesperarme. La niña corrió a aferrarse a una de sus piernas y me miró curiosa.

—Soy Charlotte. — Ella también extendió su manita y yo reí. Era una niña de no mas de 4 o 5 años, cabello castaño recogido en una coleta de lado, cejas un poco anchas, de piel muy blanca, ojos miel y llevaba un vestidito blanco con cintillas negras.

—Me llamo Soren, parece que ya es muy tarde para que tu mamá, tu hermana y tú estén en la calle, ¿No crees?

Antes de que me pudieran siquiera contestar miré a donde supuestamente debía estar la madre de la niña, la cual seguía de espaldas hacia mi y fue cuando divisé otra figura mas emergiendo de la oscura calle de la esquina. Apenas la luz de la farola le pegó en la cara me llevé el susto de mi vida… Era Alfred y en cuanto tomo del brazo a la castaña noté que esa cara era bastante familiar y se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Elizabeta. Los dos desaparecidos ante mí.

—V-viejo… ¡Alfred! ¿E-eres tu? — Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo— ¿Por qué no revisas el Facebook? ¡¿En donde has estado? ¡Ya pensábamos que habías muerto!

Alfred me devolvió enérgicamente el saludo, pero habló tan rápido que me fue imposible saber que había dicho. Cuando lo solté me dirigí a Elizabeta y ella me toco con sus frías manos las mejillas, únicamente se limitó a sonreírme y abrazarme. Les había preguntado el por que de su repentina aparición pero ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Llámenme loco pero escuché claramente la voz de ella preguntándome si aun seguíamos viviendo todos en el mismo piso, a lo que yo respondí que sí… en mi cabeza.

—¿Se conocen? — Preguntó Vicky curveando una ligera sonrisa.

—Un compañero de la facultad. —Respondió apresurado el yankee— Pero creo que ya se iba, ¿No es así?

—Hemm, sí. Había bajado yo por unas cosas pero creo que ya me olvidé— Mentí— Ya es tarde, creo que mejor me regreso.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? Al fin y al cabo vives cerca…— Súbitamente sentí las manos de la rubia acariciando sobre mis hombros. No me negué.

—¡Espera Vicky! — Alzaron la voz Alfred y Elizabeta.

—¿Están osando cuestionarme, gusanos? — Los retó con la mirada— Lleven a Charlotte al Eliseo. Si fallas, mi querido _Alffie_, voy a explicarle al señor Arthur como infortunadamente has muerto en el incumplimiento a tu deber, y lárguense ya que no tengo toda la noche.

No tengo idea a que intento referirse pero comenzaba sonar mal todo aquel asunto. Al girarme me encontré con la mirada fría de otro par de personas muy bien vestidas: Un muchacho de cabellos tan rubios que parecían plateados, de ojos amatistas y sobre su hombro un ave bastarda entre tucán y pingüino. El otro que seguramente debía ser su hermano mayor era un joven que probablemente tenia un poco menos de mi edad, rubio, ojos azules, traía un broche de cruz dorada en el pelo y un curioso rizo flotante… pero era la criatura mas hermosa que yo hubiera visto en tanto tiempo.

No se ustedes si alguna vez han visitado la sección de reptiles en el Zoo y si lo has hecho, ¿Alguna vez viste una cobra tras su prisión de cristal? Es emocionante ver a un ser tan peligroso y bello sabiendo que estás bastante seguro tras el cristal, te hipnotiza el hecho de que sea la mezcla de ambas cualidades en una sola cosa tan chiquita. Pues bueno, eso fue lo que yo experimenté, solo que aquí no estábamos en el Zoo, no había ningún vidrio y él tipo en frente mío no era ninguna clase de reptil, al menos que yo supiera.

La chica a mi lado le hizo una reverencia y la saludó con un meloso "buenas noches, maestro" con un tintineante tono de voz propiamente femenil, yo me limité a reverenciarlo tomando en cuenta que era alguna clase de persona importante. El peliplata devolvió la reverencia mientras que el aludido se mantuvo estoico mirándola de arriba abajo y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—¿Que haces con el joven, Victoria? — Preguntó con un tono serio pero vibrante. —Se supone ya deberías de estar en el Eliseo y no revoloteando por aquí.

—Oh maestro, Me disponía a llevarlo a su edificio, el pobrecito debe estarse congelando de frío acá afuera.

—Isu… acompáñala al salón. Yo me encargo de llevarlo a su casa.

—¡Pero maestro! — Chilló la mujer.

Bastó una mirada para poner en marcha a los dos, el menor le volvió a hacer la reverencia y le ofreció caballerosamente el hombro a la mujer quien con una expresión en blanco se aferró a él, alejándose en el callejón tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Entonces se acercó a mí, con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro, fascinado o confundido y antes de súbitamente perdiera el equilibrio junto con la conciencia pude ver como se enterraba en el labio sangrante uno de sus dientes, blancos que parecían perlas… perlas muy filosas…

* * *

><p>Sentí alguna clase de sudor frío recorriéndome el torso desnudo, mis pantalones habían desaparecido, desperté con una mano atada a al dosel de madera de una cama inmensa. Seguía siendo de noche.<p>

Lo vi de pié junto a un enorme ventanal siendo alumbrado a la luz de la luna y me percaté de algo espantoso pero fascinante. Esa persona estaba muy pálida, sus ojos tenían una mirada muerta pero luminosa, hablaba de forma anticuada, sus ropas eran modernas pero tenían un extraño aroma ha guardado, ese tipo era un…

—Vampiro. — El eco de su voz resonó en toda la habitación, comenzó a aplaudir animando más su broma. — Que listo eres, te mereces un premio.

—…

Intenté incorporarme, tenía la mente en blanco y no sabía que hacía, entonces él se acercó a un extremo de la cama, reptando sensualmente cual serpiente hasta donde yo estaba, comenzó a acortar la distancia entre mi rostro y el suyo.

—¿Tienes miedo, _cazavampiros_? ¿No estabas deseándome ya? — Agregó con un tono condenadamente seductor pero monótono y su cara sin ninguna expresión.

—…

El ambiente era tan frió en la habitación que el aire se volvió irrespirable, por lo menos para mi que incluso estaba envuelto en millares de sabanas y almohadones, tanto luchaba por respirar que las pequeñas venas de mi nariz se comenzaron a romper y mis labios partidos por el clima comenzaban a sangrar de nuevo. Su lengua hizo contacto con mi boca, lamiendo con libido las heridas que ahí había.

—Oh mírate, ya te has puesto pálido, deja que yo me ponga pálido por los dos. Admito que estoy decepcionado de tu sorpresa, _cazavampiros_— Él se comenzó a bajar la bata color púrpura dejando al descubierto parte de sus hombros— Tómate un momento para tranquilizarte, si puedes. Me temo que esta será la menor de las sorpresas que te esperan esta noche.

Agarró mi mano libre y le encajó un mordisco. Sentí un fuerte tirón en mi corazón, como si hubiese jalado las venas de mi muñeca, el brazo, cuello y de pronto una sensación tan placentera como extraña en todo mi cuerpo. Estaba envenenado y drogado, obligado a seguir pidiéndole que me succionara toda la sangre.

"_Soy lo que soy. Lo que muchos, muchos somos. Demasiado para algunos."_

—Eres… hermoso… —Toqué con la misma mano su rostro, era tan suave y a la vez tan duro y helado. Como si alguna clase de maniaco escultor hubiera hecho su obra maestra de un bloque de mármol blanco, lo hubiera vestido en prendas de seda y finalmente enamorado de su creación, le hubiera dado vida. Y mientras seguía contemplándolo hundió los colmillos en uno de mis pectorales, yo grité de placer, sus mordidas no me dolían, extrañamente me encendían aun más y se sentó sobre mis muslos a modo de jinete* sobre mi duro miembro.

—Shhh~ Basta de gritos, — Junto nuestros labios e introdujo su lengua en mi boca para hacerme callar, saboreé el sabor metálico de mi propia sangre mientras intentaba prolongar nuestro salobre beso— Nadie va a venir a rescatarte y nadie va a llamar a la policía… al menos no en este lugar.

Su voz dentro de mi cabeza ordenó lo tomara, él con solo un movimiento me desató la otra mano y mandé su única prenda a volar a un rincón desconocido del cuarto. Él intruseaba por debajo de mis boxers y yo seguía haciendo de las mías jugueteando con nuestras lenguas. Escuché que jadeaba, abrió las piernas y yo se las puse sobre mis hombros comenzando el vaivén, deslizándome como anguila hasta el fondo, contemplando su rostro perlado de sudor rojizo y con pequeñas lagrimas escarlata.

Era placer y dolor para ambos, sus ojos me congelaban y sentía que en cualquier momento lo rompería aun teniendo en cuenta que ese bellísimo ángel de Botticelli era mucho más fuerte que yo y era un vampiro. Su perversidad y frialdad podían ser doblegadas en la cama, por mi no había ningún inconveniente.

Después de haberme venido en él, caí exhausto y fue cuando hundió sus colmillos en mi cuello, volví a sentir ese tirón en las venas y la sensación de placer. Sabía de sobra que los humanos podemos volvernos adictos a sus mordidas, tienen el mismo efecto de la droga.

—No anticipes mis intenciones. ¿Sabes?… si de verdad actuara de acuerdo a tus amados clichés ya estarías muerto. Después de todo yo soy el cazador y tú mi presa.

Y por eso, antes de perder por totalidad el conocimiento por segunda ocasión en la noche, se tumbó a mi lado, jugueteó con mis cabellos y me dedico la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

En fin, así había acabado mi noche de viernes. De aquí en adelante solo me quedaba hacer suposiciones y basarme en lo que me dijeron mis colegas en la mañana. Dicen que al pasar una hora y media y ver que no regresaba, salieron a buscarme y cuando regresaron a casa y el sol comenzaba a pegar sus primeros rayos en las ventanas de todos me encontraron cubierto de una gruesa piel de armiño frente a la puerta de nuestro piso, riendo como un poseso, diciendo cosas sin sentido sobre vampiros y con unos rasguños en todo el cuerpo. Lo mas gracióso de el caso es que todos estabamos en una facultad de medicina y a la hora de la verdad nadie hizo absolutamente nada de provecho...

—¡Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia! — Chilló Emma angustiada. — ¡Govert, comienza a marcar ese maldito móvil!

—¡No se donde esta!, ¡Que alguien llame a emergencias! — Comenzaba a alterarse el holandés.

—Oye chaval, ¿Qué demonios hiciste anoche? Mírate nada más como tienes hechos los brazos. — Exclamó Antonio mientras seguía descubriéndome la camisa.

Heracles estaba parado ahí en estado de shock, Edward corrió a llamar a los guardias para pedir ayuda y Tino solo seguía tomando signos vitales con tal de que no me fuera tan rápido de este mundo, por lo menos hasta que emitió un grito para nada masculino al ver las heridas en todo mi cuello y se puso a temblar como una hoja escondido tras las piernas de Feliks.

La ambulancia llegó 25 minutos después, dijeron que había perdido mucha sangre y que mi estado alegre se debía a que probablemente había sido drogado con alguna sustancia no identificada, aun que ya no había restos de ninguna clase de estupefaciente en mi organismo. Ese había sido el dictamen del medico, yo solo sonreí victoriosamente para mis adentros sabiendo la verdad. Cerrando los ojos contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de ese soberbio y sensual demonio con cara de ángel.

Aquello fue como inició el hermoso comienzo del fin.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hercules:<strong> Es el nombre castellanizado de Heracles o Herakles.

***Dejame entrar:** (sueco: _**Låt den rätte komma in**_) novela de vampiros publicada en el año 2004 por el escritor sueco John Ajvide Lindqvist. La historia se centra en la relación entre Oskar, un niño de doce años y Eli, una criatura con apariencia de niña de la misma edad que Oskar, pero que en realidad es una criatura de más de 200 años con hábitos de vampiro: se alimenta de sangre de seres vivos para mantenerse activa. Posteriormente se hizo una película.

***Nephew:** Banda danesa creada en 1996, haciendose famosos despues del festival de Roskilde.

***Jinete:** En esta posicion el seme se pone boca arriba o se sienta, lo importante es que el uke quede sobre él. El uke se sienta sobre el miembro, controlando los movimientos de la penetración lenta o rapidamente, moviendo ligeramente las caderas logrando golpecitos en su zona mas sensible. Esta posición tiene la ventaja que se puede practicar de varias formas, con cualquiera de ellas tanto el uke como el seme disfrutaran al máximo pues se logra una penetración super profunda, sin dejar escapar ni un milímetro de lo que se está metiendo. ¿ENTENDIDO? 8)

* * *

><p>¡BWAHAHAHAHA soy un monstruo!… ¡Y también soy un amor, ya lo sé! (?) Jamás se me había ocurrido escribir sepso gay vampirico pero miren, aquí el resultado. Tenerme hasta las cuatro y media de la mañana medio muerta de frío y escuchando <em><strong>Change<strong>_ de los **Deftones** (Una canción magnifica para esta clase de inspiración) Así que si le quieren agarrar mas sabor al fic pongan esa canción mientras leen la parte sensual –babear- ME GUSTA.

No se que les haya parecido el capítulo narrado por Dinamarca, ya estuvo que no sirvo para rolear como él *sniff* pero ojala hayan disfrutado un poquito de amor vampiro.

Por si ya estaban preguntándose quien es Charlotte pues es el nombre que se me ocurrió para Wy, tiene una razón para aparecer por aquí, y si no… ¡Que importa! La que escribe esta jalada de fic soy yo, y puedo hacer y deshacer a mi antojo, OHBABY. Alguien me pidió mostrar las nuevas habilidades de Hungría para su recopilación de BL a si que CHALLENGE ACEPTED. Aun faltan dos capítulos mas para que comience a escribir sus request, no desesperen.

Como comentario final, me enorgullece en presentarles la primera OC de este fumado fanfic. Si, la rubia sensual que apareció allá arriba. ¡Ella es Victoria Räikkönen (Vicky, para los amigos)!

** http: / i1108 .p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / albums / h 4 1 2 / KarlaMValo **

Disculpen la nada visible mancha de comida sobre el dibujo. Ya aprendí a que no hay que tener botana cerca de la zona de trabajo~ (?)

Gracias por leer y comentar, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo esta wea. Estoy abierta a sugerencias, opiniones / criticas constructivas (Las destructivas me la sudan :Yaomingface:) y recibo sándwiches de queso, cheques, tarjetas de crédito y dinero en efectivo. Propuestas de matrimonio no por que mi vampiro personal se enoja –llorar-

¿Qué pasó con Alfred y Elizabeta? ¿Qué clase de fiesta se está celebrando en el Eliseo? ¿Wy es una vampira? ¿Francia se violará a alguien? ¿El mundo necesita más SuFin? ¿Cómo se vería Alemania de Vampiro? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas estúpidas? ¡Respuestas en el siguiente capitulo!

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿Por las caras de uke de ciertos vampiros hetalianos? :3**


	3. Piedad

**Cadena de Sangre.**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Advertencia del capitulo: **Violencia/asesinato, personajes de relleno, dos micro naciones (Cameo de Ladonia), OC, Salto en el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Piedad.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Aquel que hace una bestia fuera de si <em>

_se libra del dolor de ser un hombre. "_

_**Dr: Jhonnson**_

_Deja al bueno entrar_

_Deja los viejos sueños morir_

_Deja a los malos irse_

_Ellos no pueden hacer_

_Lo que tú no les permitas hacerte_

_**Morrissey, **__**Let the Right One Slip In**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dos meses antes:<strong>

Si, me llamo Peter. Por lo menos ese ahora es mi nombre, no voy a decir que ahora no esté confundido, lo estoy pero no asustado. Eso nunca, los niños valientes no nos asustamos.

—Shhh, quieto corazón. Ya no te va a pasar nada, tu papá te dejo a mi cargo. Sigue durmiendo_— La mujer se sentó cerca del pequeño rubio tapándole con las mantas._

No, no quiero dormir, siento que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer la habitación y entonces… ¡Plaf! ¡Se acabó el sueño! De vuelta a la jaula, de nuevo a vivir bajo la amenaza, el verdadero miedo, otra vez caminar sin rumbo, con hambre y frío, regresar a casa y recibir una golpiza por el simple hecho de respirar… Ya no quiero más. Pero después de toda esa pesadilla no quiero despertar.

—¡Ah! Es eso… tienes pesadillas. ¿No es por mi, verdad? — _Rió cubriendo la boca coquetamente con la mano._

Nada de eso. Creo que usted lo piensa por que no sabe la historia, ¿O acaso _papá_ ya se la contó?

_La sirvienta solo agitó la cabeza respondiendo un suave "No, pero te escucho."_

Hmm entonces se lo digo yo. ¿Sabe? Desde que la vi tenía ganas de hablar con usted, pero no me atrevía. Así que, después de todo me da gusto que me escuche. ¿Sabe por que? Tengo la impresión de que usted es una buena mujer… Mi mamá también era una buena mujer. Ella no hablaba mucho, en nuestra casa, o era todo silencio o tenía la palabra mi padre.

Pero el viejo hablaba solamente cuando venía borracho… ósea casi todas las noches y entonces más bien gritaba. Los tres le teníamos miedo: Mamá, mi hermanita Diane y yo. Quizá usted crea que por tener apenas cinco años y medio no se nada, pero aprendí muchas cosas, entre otras que los tipos que gritan y castigan e insultan son en el fondo miserables. Diane no lo sabía, ella era un año menor que yo. Ella a veces despertaba llorando, ese es el verdadero miedo. Por eso no le tengo miedo ni a usted ni a _papá_.

A mi me sigue pareciendo que el viejo va a aparecer borracho y se va a quitar el cinturón para pegarnos a mi y a mi hermana, sabiendo que eso es imposible. Creo que todavía no me acostumbro a todo esto, pero lo intento, me agrada. Ustedes aparecieron hace poco pero el viejo se emborrachaba desde hace mucho más y no bien agarró ese vicio y nos empezó a pegar a los tres. A mi hermanita y a mi nos daba con el cinto, duele bastante, pero a mamá le pegaba con el puño cerrado solo por que sí.

Que si la sopa estaba fría, porque no lo había esperado despierta hasta las tres de la madrugada o porque tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Después con el tiempo mamá dejó de llorar. Yo no sé como lo hacía pero cuando él le pegaba ella ni siquiera se mordía los labios y no lloraba… Eso al viejo le daba todavía más rabia. Ella era conciente de eso y sin embargo prefería no llorar. Supongo que _papá_ pudo ver a mi mamá cuando ella ya había aguantado y sufrido mucho, seguía siendo muy linda, sus ojos eran lo mas bonito de ella. Siempre solía decirnos a mi y a mi hermana que los heredamos de ella y es cierto, azules como el cielo donde vuelan las palomas, palomas que son libres. Eso solía decir. Del viejo heredé mis cejas y cabello rubio.

Además era una mujer fuerte. Algunas noches cuando por fin el viejo caía estrepitosamente y de inmediato empezaba a roncar, entre ella y yo lo levantábamos y lo llevábamos hasta la cama. Era pesadísimo y además aquello era como levantar a un muerto. La que hacía casi toda la fuerza era ella, yo apenas si me encargaba de sostener una pierna, con el pantalón todo embarrado de lodo y el zapato con los cordones desatados.

Yo creo que piensa ahora que el viejo toda su vida fue un bruto, pero no. A él lo destruyó una estafa que le hicieron y se la hizo precisamente un primo de mi mamá. Nunca supe en qué consistió la estafa pero mamá disculpaba en cierto modo los arranques del viejo por que ella se sentía un poco responsable de que alguien de su familia lo hubiera perjudicado de esa forma.

Cada vez que él se emborrachaba se lo restregaba como si ella fuera la culpable.

Antes de eso nosotros vivíamos bien. No en cuanto a dinero, por que tanto mi hermanita como yo nacimos en el mismo apartamento, el sueldo de él no alcanzó para nada y mi mamá siempre tuvo que hacer milagros para darnos de comer y comprarnos de vez en cuando algunos caramelos o quizá con muchísimo esfuerzo un juguete barato.

Hubo muchos días en los que pasamos hambre pero por lo menos teníamos paz. El viejo no se emborrachaba ni nos pegaba y a veces nos llevaba a la matinée en algún raro domingo que había dinero. Yo creo que ellos nunca se quisieron, eran demasiado distintos, mi madre era apenas una jovencita cuando se casaron.

A veces se levantaba al mediodía y no le hablaba a nadie pero por lo menos no nos pegaba ni insultaba a nadie. Claro que después vino la estafa y él se derrumbó. Empezó a irse a la cantina y a llegar siempre después de la media noche con un olor a alcohol insoportable.

En los últimos tiempos todavía era peor por que también se emborrachaba de día y ni siquiera nos dejaba ese respiro. Estoy seguro de que los vecinos escuchaban todos los gritos pero nadie decía nada, claro, por que era un grandullón buscapleitos con mala facha. Me hacia gracia cuando lo llamaban los hombres ricos "El típico borracho de callejón inglés"

Yo también le tenía miedo, no solo por mí y por mi hermanita, si no especialmente por mi mamá. A veces no iba a la escuela, no para faltar porque quisiera, si no para quedarme rondando la casa porque siempre temía que el viejo llegara durante el día mas borracho que de costumbre y la moliera a golpes. Yo no la podía defender, vea que soy un niño, pero quería estar cerca para avisar a la policía.

Mis abuelos de uno y del otro lado no diré que tengan dinero pero por lo menos viven el lugares decentes, balcones a la calle, cuartos de baño con bañera, chimeneas, muebles buenos… en fin.

Cuando mamá y papá se casaron ellos se opusieron al matrimonio y cortaron las relaciones con nosotros. Ahora quizá se que tendrían sus razones. Y digo nosotros porque se casaron cuando yo ya tenia seis meses, eso me lo contaron una vez en la escuela y yo le reventé la nariz a Albert, pero cuando se lo pregunté a mamá me dijo que era cierto.

Creo que ya me fui del tema…

—Tú continúa, no hay problema. — _La mujer se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y procedió a acondicionar el almohadón en la cabeza del menor._

Yo siempre la quise bastante, pero nunca pude decírselo. Teníamos siempre tanto miedo que no nos quedaba tiempo para mimos. Me daba algo de rabia por ver que era todavía muy joven y estaba decayendo, marchitando y agobiando por una culpa que ni era suya y un castigo que no se merecía.

Se que era inteligente y mucho mas que el viejo, y eso era lo peor: Saber que ella veía nuestra vida horrible con los ojos bien abiertos, por que ni la miseria, ni los golpes, ni siquiera el hambre consiguieron nunca embrutecerla. La ponían triste, a veces tenía unas ojeras casi azules pero se enojaba cuando yo le preguntaba si le pasaba algo. Pero se hacia la enojada, nunca fue mala conmigo ni con nadie pero antes de que _papá_ apareciera yo había visto que estaba cada vez mas deprimida, mas apagada, mas sola.

Tal vez fue por eso que pude notar mejor la diferencia, además una noche llegó un poco tarde pero antes del viejo y me miró de una forma tan diferente que me di cuenta que algo pasaba. Como si por primera vez se enterara que yo era capaz de entenderla. Me abrazó fuerte y después me sonrío.

Me preocupó ese cambio, dejé a mi hermanita sola en casa para seguirla y saber de que se trataba y fue entonces que los vi. _Papá_ y ella, me quedé contento, quizá crea que eso es raro pero ella sonreía al lado de ese hombre rubio de lentes, tan importante, tan serio, tan… no lo sé.

Ella merecía que la quisieran, y los vi tantas noches mas, yo lo se. No puedo odiar al viejo, a pesar de todo lo que hizo sigue siendo mi padre. Cuando nos pegaba a Diane y a mí, o cuando le pegaba a mamá sentía lastima. Lastima por el, por ella, por mi hermanita y por mi.

También la siento por ahora, ahora que recuerdo la noche que mató a mamá y a Diane.

Estoy seguro que no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado borracho. ¿Usted creé que si _papá_ hubiera llegado a tiempo no hubieran muerto? ¿Creé usted que de todos modos lo hubiera hecho en esa noche en la que, por seguirme y castigarme a mi dio finalmente con ellos dos?

Esa tarde había tomado más cerveza que de costumbre y fue que golpeo fuertemente a mamá, los gritos bien pudieron escucharse en toda la colonia, tanto los de mi hermana como los míos. El comenzó a arrojarle cuanta cosa encontraba, incluso después prendió fuego a la casa. Mientras tanto, después de haberle hecho una gran herida en la cabeza, fue a la cocina y con cuchillo en mano le hizo pedazos la piel. A mí tratando de defenderla me envió hasta la otra punta del cuarto y a mi hermana comenzó a asfixiarla.

Antes de desvanecerme logré ver como comenzó a prenderle fuego a la casa y luego el sonido del cristal de la ventana rompiéndose. Ahí fue cuando lo vi de pies a cabeza, parado dentro de la habitación: Al hombre rubio con el que estaba mamá, todo vestido con su elegante gabardina azul, el traje limpio, sus lentes, sus zapatos…

Vio el desastre, se acercó al cuerpo ya muerto de mamá y mi hermana. Tenía una expresión de furia en su cara, solo bastaba con verle los ojos.

Se movió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta donde estaba el viejo y lo agarró por la camisa, se le quedó viendo fijamente, cara a cara y le mordió el cuello mientras el viejo intentaba apartárselo a patadas de encima, luego vi como con demasiada facilidad le quebró el cuello con una sola mano. Luego se acercó a mí y fue cuando perdí el conocimiento…

_El eco de varios pasos resonando en el pasillo puso en alerta a la criada junto con el niño que estaba ya acostado en la cama._

—¡Helen!… ¡Helen, d'nde estás! — Exclamó la voz de un hombre tras la puerta del cuarto.

—En la habitación de Peter, amo.

_La puerta se abrió y el niño apresuradamente lanzó las sabanas a un lado y se levantó de inmediato para abrazar al alto rubio que estaba en la puerta de la habitación._

—¡Papá! — Saltó a los brazos del hombre.

—¿Por que no est's d'rmiendo? No tien's que estar d'spierto a esta hora.

—Quería ver cuando regresaras. — Respondió el niño abrazando más a su _"papá"_

—¿Que hay de nuevo, inútil? — Hizo eco en la habitación la voz de un muchacho no mayor a quince o dieciséis años. El cabello rubio de tonalidad rojiza, pálido, ojos azul profundo como los del mayor.

—¡Axel!*

—¡Argh, suéltame! Arruinas el traje con tus feas manitas revoloteando.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualidad, 5 días después del incidente del Viernes:<strong>

Sol… si, estúpido sol. Ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarle la cara al danés pero afortunadamente su amigo el holandés apareció en la habitación y con sigilo corrió las persianas para no dejar pasar ni un rayito que molestara a su camarada. Desde que el muy cabrón salió el viernes, una vocecita en su cabeza le decía "Algo va a pasar", sus pequeñas predicciones nunca fallaban. Eso o tenia sexto sentido.

Hasta hace poco le hacía gracia el dicho ese que decía: "Muérete en viernes y jódele el fin de semana a tus amigos, eso es trollear hasta la muerte." Por lo menos le dejó de hacer gracia, aun que no podía evitar intentar darse de topes contra la pared, otra vez esa vocecita idiota en su cabeza le decía cada cinco minutos que él había sido el culpable de mandarlo a la tienda, de que estuviera en cama medio estúpido (Aun que así ya lo había conocido), alucinante y débil. Eso, damas y caballeros era culpabilidad…

—¿Culpabilidad Govert? ¿Govert Van Heemskerck sintiendo culpabilidad? ¡Eso ni soñando!

—¿Entonces por que carambas estás de "enfermera" personal de Soren, hermanito?

La belga abrió tan silenciosamente la puerta que su consanguíneo ni se enteró. En su interior ella estaba burlándose como casi todas las veces en las que escuchaba a su hermano cuando se le ocurría liarse a maldiciones con los objetos o simplemente su fibra de orgullo hacia de las suyas haciéndolo hablar como ahora. Exacto, él solito se hablaba… y hasta se contestaba. Quizá seria muy buena idea ponerle un espejo enfrente y esperar a que tuvieran una agradable conversación consigo mismo, eso sería épico e incluso podría hacerse sonreír sin recurrir a su amiguita la _María Juana._

—Se llama "compasión por el inútil numero uno" — Respondió cantarinamente con su cara seria, no queriendo bajarse a la tierra a aceptar su estatus actual de _enfermera sensual_. Él seguía acomodando algunas cosas en el cuarto y de vez en cuando cambiando la compresa de agua fría para disminuir la fiebre del otro. Desde que dieron de alta al otro rubio, lo único que había hecho era dormir como lirón.

—¡Esto demuestra que ustedes no pueden vivir juntos pero tampoco separados, awwww! ~ — dijo burlona en un súbito ataque de fangirlsmo siendo disfrazado.

—Señor velocirraptor… ¿Podría traerme una Coca-cola? —Habló una voz apenas audible. Era el danés con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

—¿"S-señor velocirraptor"? ¡Oh dios mío! — La rubia comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, cosa que al holandés no le hizo ni la menor gracia.

—No me digas así, torpe. ¡Ya se te pasaron las alucinaciones desde el lunes! — Le espetó frunciendo el entrecejo como de costumbre.

—Eso ya lo se, pero no puedo evitar seguir recordándote con esa hermosa cara de lagartijita gigante…— Soren contestó con su encantadora sonrisa. Al parecer ya había mejorado.

* * *

><p>La belga seguía moviendo un tanto frenética las manos, era el nerviosismo más evidente por el que había pasado. El único sonido que hacía eco en el lugar era el choque de los cubiertos en la loza de los platos.<p>

Demasiada quietud.

—¿Te pasa algo, Emma? Pareces un poco… distraída. — Aleluya por la bocota de Antonio.

—No es nada… bueno, en realidad si, pero luego les digo. — Se apresuró más en acabar su plato con una media sonrisa, casi amarga.

—Es cierto,— Comentó su hermano— A mi si que no me engañas. Entraste hoy en el cuarto a hablar conmigo.

Emma rodó los ojos y posó su vista en el vaso de agua a su lado. Un silenció denso se hizo presente, tan denso que seguro podrían haberlo cortado con un cuchillo y servirlo de postre.

—Hoy soñé con Elizabeta… No, no soñé, segura estoy que estuvo allí, en mi cuarto. Dijo que tenía tantas ganas de vernos, quería vernos a todos juntos. Me dijo que Alfred estaba bien, que estaba con ella, que no nos preocupáramos.

—¿Y eso? Tú eras la que te hacías llamar escéptica en la rama sobrenatural y sales con estas…

—Bueno, bueno, no deberías de preocuparte, ni nosotros de ellos. Quizá es cierto eso de que el más allá le da por ponerse en contacto con nosotros pero deberíamos estar alegres ¿no creen? ¡Están pasándolo bomba allá donde van a parar los muertos!

—Antonio… Elizabeta y Alfred no están muertos ni está pasándolo "bomba". Están vivos y _Eli _vino a advertirnos.

—Dijiste "vivos". Explica eso, por favor…— soltó de repente el griego que hasta el momento solo había estado escuchando.

La mujer apenas alzó la mirada, quizá no le iban a creer, quizá si, de todas formas ella se había burlado de ellos por creer en esa clase de tonterías vampíricas, demoníacas y fantasmales. Quizá ella si se merecía la indiferencia pero no la llamada de ayuda de sus dos compañeros. Eso no se lo merecían ellos.

—Bueno, es que la vi frente a mí…

—Entonces fue tu imaginación. — Le reprochó el holandés mientras calmadamente seguía bebiendo su segunda taza de café de la tarde.

—¡Te digo la verdad! Era carne y hueso… yo la toqué.

—Emma, a veces los fantasmas pueden materializarse. Quizá eso fue lo que experimentaste. — Respondió el griego.

—¡Que no era un maldito fantasma! —Titubeó, su siguiente frase era quizá el último recurso pero se decidió— Ella… ¡Ella y yo tuvimos sexo! ¿Acaso los fantasmas pueden tener sexo? ¡¿Los fantasmas pueden tocarte los senos y morderte el cuello sin piedad, eh?

Finalmente la calma se rompió en miles de pedazos como un frágil cristal. Ante las miradas atónitas de su hermano y sus dos compañeros se levantó rápidamente, tomó su bolso y su abrigo y se fue corriendo, de tal forma que ninguno de ellos pudo alcanzarla ni en la puerta principal ni en las escaleras. Desde el balcón los tres observaron como ella y el polaco tomaban un taxi en dirección desconocida.

—Tíos, no quiero alarmaros pero he llegado a una muy bizarra conclusión… Y creo que no os va a gustar. — Habló Antonio en un tono extrañamente serio mientras se limpiaba el café que Govert le había escupido a la cara.

Al parecer, la hora de hablar con Soren y los vecinos de enfrente había llegado… y tal como iban las cosas, la estaca de roble blanco sería sacada de su pequeña prisión para un trabajo especial.

* * *

><p>¡DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! (8) ¡El suspenso quedó! :DD<p>

¿Que tal? ¿Me he tardado haciendo el capitulo? Yo siento que si, sobre todo con mi asqueroso cambio de horario, una hora mas de trabajo, estudios, cursos y eso significa horas menos de tiempo libre para escribir los capítulos de este fanfic (Mi horario me odia por ser tan awesome… ¡Lo sé!)

Había prometido comenzar dentro de dos capítulos con los request, contando este, solo esperen un capitulo mas para que la cosa se vuelva interesante~

¿Oh, leyeron el pequeño asterisco de arriba? Si, si. Ese donde decía "Axel" Si no les molesta, (Eso es un me vale madre (?)) Pues en vista de que Ladonia no tiene un nombre oficial por Himaruya me he tomado la libertad de bautizarlo así ¿Por qué?... Pues por que me gusta el nombre. Si, Ladonia es de las nuevas micro naciones que aparecieron en las últimas tiras que dibujó Hima-daddy, es hijo de Suecia según sus palabras. Y Ladonia no será de las únicas micro naciones que aparezcan en el fic, kesesese~

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, hacen a esta loca autora feliz y dándole esperanzas para seguir con estos fumadísimos capítulos.

¿Les gustaría un capítulo especial de la transformación de uno de los personajes a Vampiro? Si es así ¿Quien seria?: Francia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Rusia y sus hermanas, Suecia o los hermanos Italia.

Ustedes tienen la última palabra, envíenme un review con sus respuestas, que ya mi cabeza se encargara de volverlos unos sensuales, perversos y lujuriosos chupa sangre.

Entonces ¿Qué clase de Planes tiene Berwald? ¿Que medidas tomaran los chicos respecto a la conversación con Emma? ¿ ¿A dónde van Emma y Feliks? ¿Qué pasó con la fiesta de Eliseo? ¿Acasó se quieren dar el lujo de morir?

_Parece que el perfecto equilibro entre el mundo de los inmortales hijos de la noche y los mortales está a punto de romperse._

**.** ° **° .**° **° .†. ° **°**. ° **°**. **

¿Sigues aquí? El capítulo ya término… ¿Seguro quieres más acción, no? Déjame entonces dártela, cállate un momento… respira. Cierra los ojos.

¡Que los cierres he dicho!

Así, es. Mucho mejor. Ahora relájate, descúbrete el cuello y no intentes resistirte, lo único que provocas es que me entren mas ganas de morderte ya mismo. Te prometo no te dolerá, no mucho.

Bueno, si te va a doler. Pero va a gustarte, mis mordidas causan adicción, las de todos nosotros.

Ahora si, abre los ojos. ¿Te he asustado verdad? ¿Sentiste ese frío, el Suave soplido glaciar en tu nuca, la corriente eléctrica surcando tu espalda? Esa era yo.

Entonces seguiré con mi tarea. Escribiendo por aquí, y tu como buen lector me vas a dejar un review. No te contengas, tú quieres seguir leyendo, quieres seguir sabiendo más… _Y la curiosidad mató al gato, corazón._

**¿Reviews, si?**


	4. Argumentos en blanco

**Cadena de Sangre.**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Advertencia del capitulo: **holandés en estado violento, mención de OC's e información idiota de Internet,

* * *

><p><strong>Argumentos en blanco.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Un paranoico es aquel que tiene <em>

_Una leve idea de lo que se está cociendo. "_

_**-William S. Burroughs.**_

_Cu__ando era un niño pequeño mi padre _

_me llevo al desfile a ver a la banda marchar_

_El dijo: Hijo, cuando crezcas ¿Tu serás el salvador _

_del arruinado, del vencido y del condenado?_

_El dijo: ¿Vencerás a los demonios, a los incrédulos y_

_a los planes que juntos habrán hecho?_

_Porque un día yo me habré ido de tu lado_

_dejándote un fantasma que te guiará_

_en el verano para juntarnos en el desfile negro._

_**My chemical romance, Black parade**_

* * *

><p>Y entonces la aparente calma se hizo pedazos, como si a Govert le hubieran vaciado encima un balde de agua helada. Al principio intentó formular diversas respuestas para tan incoherentes hechos pero… definitivamente se necesitaban respuestas incoherentes para una situación incoherente.<p>

—Cuando dije que éramos cazavampiros… nunca me imaginé que de verdad sucedería… Y esto ni siquiera debería estar pasando, para empezar. —El neerlandés seguía sentado como en alguna clase de estado de shock.

—Las marcas… los piquetes en su cuello. ¿Los habéis visto? —Se apresuró Antonio. — Son mordidas, y unas que parece conocemos.

—Alguna alimaña podría haber sido. —Comentó un poco pensativo Heracles. —Seguro no es nada…

—Tío, ¿¡Te das cuenta que esto es grave! ¡Son las mismas puñeteras marcas que tiene Soren en todo el cuello!

—¡No seas imbécil, Antonio! Contra todo lo que queramos pensar, ¡Los putos vampiros NO existen!

—Ahí es donde recae el problema, amigo… Yo nunca mencioné la palabra _vampiro_, tu mismo acabas de darme la respuesta que necesitaba.

**.**** ° · ****° .****° · ****° .†. ° · ****. ° ·****. **

El escandinavo estaba bastante confundido, sus tres compañeros de piso estaban peor que león en jaula, de aquí para allá y de allá para acá viéndolo de arriba abajo sin decir palabra alguna. Algo bien raro se les estaba pasando por la mente y algo que quizá no le iba a gustar pero para nada. Sospecha que lo involucraba directamente a él.

—Soren… ahora mismo vas a explicarnos que cosa te pasó el viernes.

—N-no se de que e-están hablando…—Tragó duro evitando mirarlo a los ojos. — No recuerdo que pasó.

—No estoy jugando, sabandija. — El holandés tomo con brusquedad de la camisa del rubio. —Cuando te encontramos estabas gritando incoherencias, de vampiros para ser exactos. Si gustas puedo refrescarte la memoria.

—Yo lo ví… Alfred… estaba vivo… en el callejón y Elizabeta…

Las miradas de los hombres se cruzaron como buscando el apoyo en las palabras del danés. Estaba claro que no era una broma, incluso él los había visto. ¿Pero por que? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Vampiros? ¿Vampirismo real?

—Tranquilízate hombre, —Le ordenó el griego con su lento tono de voz. — Cuéntanos todo despacio, desde lo más importante.

Los ojos del otro parecieron oscurecerse y un aura gris de extrañeza envolvió la habitación.

El danés sin más opción suspiró largamente y subió su mirada al techo como intentando buscar las palabras correctas, comenzó con su encuentro con la zorra de su ex con todo detalle y luego cuando vio a las mujeres en el callejón. Algo que llamó bastante la atención de los tres fue la descripción de la niña. Se suponía en todas las historias y leyendas de vampiros estaba prohibido crearlos desde muy jóvenes por miedo a una rebelión.

Después la descripción de la rubia y la niña; Algo que definitivamente no le gustó escuchar al mismo Govert por una razón en especial y que al parecer anotó en una libretita. Aunque intentó sacar lo máximo de información de su compañero simplemente no hubo más detalles personales de la mujer, algo que lo dejó con la imperiosa necesidad de tomar una computadora y ver si la descripción era su más grande sospecha.

Cuando les mencionó con detalle que había visto a sus dos compañeros, los otros se quedaron congelados, Emma entonces nunca mintió.

La ultima parte de los hechos fue de las mas difíciles… en adelante Soren no quiso hablar.

—¿Que quieres decir con que "En adelante nada"? ¿Te das cuenta que nos hemos metido en un problema grandísimo?

—¡Dios mío! ¡Tío, ni que te hubiera violado una vampiresa!

La cara del escandinavo se cubrió de un rubor escandalosamente notorio. El español dio en el blanco, cosa nunca antes vista en la vida. Ósea que esto era un verdadero asunto cuestión de vida o muerte.

—A mi no me hizo nada… Yo se lo hice a ella. — Mintió. Si claro, una _vampiresa_.

—¡Ah! Pero seguro era toda una divinidad, joder ~ ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Alta? ¿Baja? ¿Rubia? ¿Morena? ¿Tenia tetas? ¿Estaba buenísima? ¿Tenia lencería? ¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Se llamaba _Nor_… y si, era una preciosidad. Cabello rubio, piernas hermosas, ojos azules como un gato, tenía un brochecito de cruz en el cabello… un ángel. — Suspiró cual quinceañera enamorada.

—Y te dejó exhausto, bastardo con suerte… — Murmuró el helénico.

Algo pensativo pero firme se acercó a donde el rubio y le descubrió la camisa donde estaban perfectamente claras las cuantiosas mordidas que aquel ser chupa sangre le había dejado como recuerdo a su compañero. El griego se quedo meditándolo unos segundos antes de dar con una buena frase para proseguir.

—Ahora que recuerdo… nuestro vecino, el finlandés francotirador tiene estas mismas marcas en el cuello… Quizá él pueda ayudarnos.

—Vamos a hacerle una visita. Al parecer ahora vamos a demostrarles a todos que nunca estuvimos equivocados.

* * *

><p>Que semana… aburridísimo. Ya era hora de revisar el Facebook, o ya de perdida el Tuenti. Quizá alguna chica bonita lo agregaría, una cariñosa, linda e inocente rubia de grandes pechos… Ya aparecería el amor de su vida, pero Eduard Von Bock era un grandioso ejemplo del meme <em>Forever Alone, <em>hiciera lo que hiciera parecía que las mujeres huían de él. Sin duda era guapo e incluso atento y adorable pero todas las chicas elegibles y por que no, hasta las ciegas preferían pasar del pobrecito. Por eso el amor de su vida era su amada portátil, _Katyusha_… y para que hacerse tontos, como todos los hombres también su amiguita _La Manola._

Y al parecer esta iba a ser una tarde pacífica y agradable al lado de su querida novia la computadora. O por lo menos hasta que tocaron la puerta. Eduard no escuchó el sonido de los llamados y su amigo el finés tuvo que acudir en persona a la puerta ya que el polaco tampoco había acudido, al parecer había tenido que salir por quien sabe que cosas, hasta ahora se había acordado.

El rubio abrió la puerta con atisbo de miedo, algo que usualmente no hubiera hecho antes de ponerse en ese estado tan paranoico desde hace poco, y se topó frente a frente con la nada agradable cara de enojo de su vecino el holandés, aun que ya prácticamente se había acostumbrado a verle en ese estado todo el tiempo, como si fuera la única emoción que sintiera el neerlandés, el cual interpuso su enorme pié entre la abertura de la puerta y el marco de esta y así evitar que la cerrara aquel.

—¿Que tal, vecino? Hemos venido a hablar de unos asuntos importantes, no a pedirles una taza de azúcar. ¿Nos dejas pasar? — Preguntó este al rubiecillo sin quitar su cara de pocos amigos.

—M-moi… adelante, pasen p-por favor.

Los cuatro hombres entraron al apartamento de ellos y se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, (Ósea, apenas tres personas, los demás se quedaron ahí paradotes) El estonio un tanto atraído por la curiosidad decidió meter la cuchara en el asunto, poniéndose detrás del finlandés según acompañándole.

—Recuerdo que no hace mucho me viniste a preguntar algunas cosillas de vampiros… _"Por pura curiosidad"_. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Si, lo recuerdo bien… ¿Pero porque…

—Exacto. —Interrumpió el más alto. — ¿Por que? ¿Por qué razón te dio tanto miedo bajar a la tienda? ¿Por que te has puesto tan nervioso estas ultimas semanas? Y lo mas importante… ¡¿Por qué estás usando un suéter de cuello alto en pleno verano?

—B-bueno, es que en e-este piso hay una corriente f-fría y… ¡Ohyaaaa~!

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Govert apuntó sobre la frente del otro la afilada estaca de roble, acercándola de poco a más aumentando el nerviosismo de su entrevistado.

—Quiero que me digas en este momento como es que se ve esa asquerosa bestia chupa sangre para poder matarla… A menos que ya te haya hecho su consorte, no me va a quedar más remedio que enterrarte la estaca al vampiro y a ti…

—¡No lo se! Es un tipo alto, es rubio, lleva lentes, tiene un acento extraño… es todo. No se siquiera como es su cara. ¡Lo juro!

—Un… ¿Hombre? —Preguntó estúpidamente Govert a lo que recibió un si como respuesta. Luego pidió al estonio que le prestara un momento su computador, al parecer tenía una leve sospecha a lo que pensaba enfrentar.

Apenas sus virtuales manos abrieron la página del buscador, comenzó a introducir los datos que le había proporcionado al principio el danés. Luego de siete tortuosos minutos encontró una vieja pintura al óleo que había sido puesta en la red con la misma descripción de la mujer que había visto el danés. La página al parecer no estaba siquiera en inglés como para poder traducir la información. El navegador inteligente informaba que el sitio Web estaba en finlandés así que invitó… o más bien, obligó al joven a traducir inmediatamente:

"_Según las historias de vampiros del norte de__** Europa**__ por los años de 1713 al de 1845 se habla de una mujer de nombre __**Viktoria Räikkönen**__, procedente de la actual ciudad de __**Lahti**__,__** Finlandia**__. Las historias cuentan que era una mujer cuya crueldad en sus asesinatos la convierten en el más pavoroso de los __**vampiros**__. Pero tal como en las historias vampíricas de Europa, solo la mitad del __**mito**__ es correcto. _

_Efectivamente, en los primeros años del 1700 existió una joven con ese nombre, gemela de uno de los hijos del __**Barón Räikkönen**__. La historia cuenta que fue el mayor de sus hermanos, __**Kalevi Räikkönen**__ quien le otorgó el don de la inmortalidad pero no se sabe como, quién ni cuando le convirtió al joven noble. Dieciocho años después del nacimiento de __**Viktoria**__, el castillo donde vivían los aristócratas fue incendiado en circunstancias misteriosas, unos dicen que fueron los suecos después de los enfrentamientos con el __**ducado de Finlandia**__ y muchos otros creen fueron daneses. De ahí en adelante la verdadera __**historia**__ se vuelve un mito viéndolo desde el punto escéptico._

_En el mismo año del incendio se habla de asesinatos al por mayor que comienzan a alarmar al pueblo, como también algunos años mas tarde se discute que fueron vistos ambos hermanos en algunas regiones de __**Polonia**__. Después nada acerca de su hermano, haciéndonos saber que se han separado. La pintura que vemos en arriba de este texto fue hecha en el año de 1778 en __**Alemania**__, por un artista desconocido, a lo que todos sabemos, __**Viktoria**__ tendría sesenta y cinco años, algo que demuestra la fecha del __**óleo**__ pero no la persona quien ha sido plasmada._

_Una década y tres años más tarde aparece ella en una pintura con otras cuatro personas, entre ellas, como más historias de vampiros que se cuentan, están tres reconocidos demonios legendarios en la historia del vampirismo como tal: __**Lukas**__, el vampiro __**Vikingo**__ de __**Noruega**__, __**Nälen**__, una vampiresa longeva de origen nórdico y __**Scabriel**__, un __**vampiro**__ de origen desconocido junto a quien parece ser un nuevo miembro de la cuadrilla, un jovencito de cabellos plateados y un __**frailecillo**__ al hombro, posando todos para el lienzo._

_La pintura se encontró medio quemada en una mansión de __**París, Francia,**__ no se sabe cuando o en manos de quién llegó a Francia cuando el lienzo fue pintado en_ _**Schleswig-Holstein**__** Alemania**__, cerca de la actual frontera Danesa. Después de la __**WW2 **__se habla de la desaparición de __**Viktoria**__ pero no de sus compañeros de cuadrilla, actualmente se dice que sus restos descansan en algún mausoleo en el cementerio de__** Lyon**__ pero no falta mucho quizá para que se levante de su sueño y regrese a la acción la perversa 'Muerte Finlandesa'."_

Por suerte esa era toda la información disponible que tenia el sitio, lo demás eran links y publicidad inservible. Sin embargo Govert cliqueó en la imagen en donde supuestamente aparecían los vampiros para agrandarla aun más, después se la mostró al danés.

—¿Es esta la mujer que viste el viernes?

—Es ella.

—Entonces ya no tengo ninguna duda, tengo una vaga idea de donde debe estar metida la muy hija de perra para ir a matarla de una vez…

—¿Qué? ¿Govert, estás bien de la cabeza? ¿Cómo rayos vas a ir a matar un vampiro DE VERDAD así como así? — Preguntó Heracles.

—¿Como que _voy_? ¿No querrán decir _"vamos"_, trío de gallinas?

Con su nada discreta furia, el neerlandés comenzó a darles un sermón de muchísimo blablabla acerca de la valentía, lo estúpido que creía era Antonio solo por ser español, y los objetivos colectivos como compañeros de piso, etc. cuando por accidente le dio un manazo al teclado del portátil [NA: Es decir, la novia] de Eduard fue que la pagina se dio click en un link y apareció la imagen de un hombre rubio, ojos azul profundo… y broche de cruz que coincidían perfectamente con la descripción de la _vampiresa_ del danés. Algo que posiblemente se había olvidado mirar en la otra pintura y siendo que en el primer lienzo no se veía el lado izquierdo en donde el pequeño broche se mantenía en su amo.

—¿A si que… esta es tu vampiresa, Soren?

—¿C-cual? ¿Encontraste u-una foto en Internet?

—Si, si y digamos que tiene una cara de angelito y unos senos de infarto… ¿Verdad, menudo maricón?

—¿D-de que estas hablando?

—De esto. — Volteó la computadora con la imagen del vampiro nórdico al danés y los demás presentes mete cuchara. — Mas tarde hablamos.

* * *

><p>¡FIN CARAJO!… Porque hasta acá me dio mucha flojera mental escribirles la parte de la tan citada fiesta del Eliseo. De todas formas no la hubiera puesto tanto porque el capitulo se alargaría más de lo que es necesario, porque quiero que el titulo coincida: <em>Viernes parte 2 <em>y porque me gusta trollear a todos mis lectores. Problem? (?)

Apaaaaaaaaaarte de que me he tenido que quedar bien encerrada en mi ataúd por culpa de este asqueroso catarro mutante llamado Influenza AH1N1 y que me ha pegado con ganas… ¿Qué? ¿No sabían que los vampiros también nos enfermábamos? ¡¿No acaso les acabo de mencionar que es mutante esa wea?

Mejor les adelanto la parte en la que aparece nuestra aversión principal en este fic ¿Alguien ya se hizo a la idea? ¿No? ¿Cuánto les apuesto a que puedo crear el villano perfecto? ¿Seguros?

Honhonhon, soy solo yo o es que de verdad ese "Mas tarde hablamos" suena bastante sospechoso por parte de Govert~. Y ya ni hablar de en donde rayos se han metido Emma y Feliks… ojala la valentía le dure para rato a nuestro querido holandés. Aquellas personas que conocen del motociclismo seguro se emocionaron al leer ese extraño, sensual e impronunciable apellido… Y no les culpo :L

Querida gente, agradezco los reviews que envían, no he podido responderlos debido al tiempo y a mi condición actual pero los tomo en cuenta… así que me parece les debo un extra de los hermanos _macarroni~_ Lo que se traduce en que… my god, nunca había pensado realmente en sexys gemelos vampiros. Amo los retos.

¡Y TAMBIEN UN USAxUK VAMPÍRICO!... Por que soy awesome y haré un one shot de eso.

—¡Deja de joder al leyente con tu blablabla y hazme salir aquí! ¿No vez que la gente se pierde toda mi genialidad? }:D

Estimados lectores, ignoren a la vocecita chillona de esta megalómana rubia hematófaga. Tiene trastornos, y un vampiro con trastornos no es peligroso sino estúpido.

**.** ° **° .**° **° .†. ° **°**. ° **°**. **

—_Todo a su debido tiempo… Todo a su tiempo. Lo tengo fríamente calculado. — Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa felina y quitándose sus guantes de cuero._

—_¿Él es tu novio? —Preguntó Charlotte a la de la capa._

—_Los vampiros __nunca__ se enamoran de los humanos, pero eso es lo que yo desearía ser y principalmente que sea su novia le gustaría al muy estúpido. — Escupió venenosa la mujer. — Para mi desgracia el cree que si._

—_¡Oh querida! ¿Qué son esas palabras? No deberías decir eso en frente de la pequeña ¿Qué pasaría si sus papás se enteran y me echan la culpa?_

—_Te sacarían los colmillos, te encerrarían en un ataúd de hierro y te dejarían morir de hambre toda la eternidad… ¿Sabes? Estaré encantada en enseñarle más palabrotas, "corazón"._

—_¡Ah!~ Adoro esa faceta tuya… tan venenosa… tan malvada… tan… como dicen estos japoneses: Tsundere._

—_Y yo adoro cuando estas calladito y dentro del ataúd sin joderme las noches de sábado. Chupa sangre malparido._

**°.** ° **° .**° **° .†. ° **°**. ° **°**. °**

Nos vemos al siguiente capitulo queridos míos, y recuerden que cada review salva a un mortal de mis garras. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor la siguiente victima puede ser la persona a tu derecha… a tu izquierda… tu amigo… o mejor aun, tú y tu delicioso cuello puede que estén mañana como mi cena.

_**¿Reviews, yes?**_


	5. No todo es lo que parece

**Cadena de Sangre.**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Advertencia del capitulo: **Aparentesalto en el tiempo, intento de fluff, personaje de relleno, lenguaje fuerte, Ladonia en plan adolescente rebelde, plática con un ebrio: Si te sangran los ojos no es mi culpa, estaré encantada de lamerlos. Si eres de las que piensa que Finlandia es un uke muy inocente, es hora que cambies de opinión… ¡Y HANATAMAGO!

**No todo es lo que parece.**

* * *

><p><em>"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd"<em>

_**-Alphonse de Lamartine**_

_No dormiré, no dormiré hasta_

_Que haya encontrado una respuesta._

_No me detendré, no me detendré_

_Hasta haber encontrado una cura a este cáncer_

_A veces siento que fuera a caer_

_Me siento tan desconectado_

_De alguna manera se_

_Que me obsesiona ser deseado_

_He estado buscando, He estado esperando_

_En las sombras mi momento_

_He estado buscando, he estado viviendo_

_Una mañana toda mi vida._

_**The Rasmus, In the shadows.**_

* * *

><p>El nórdico se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el garrafón de la oficina, miro su reloj en un acto reflejo, no supo la hora, ¿En fin, que más daba? Hasta las jodidas luces de las lámparas se veían tétricas. ¿Quién cojones iba a entrar a la tienda a estas horas? ¿Quién?<p>

—_Pero de todas formas me pagan. Eso es lo importante…_

Y luego el móvil sonó. ¡Aleluya por fuera quien fuera el que haya hecho la llamada! Corrió como un loco hasta el mostrador rebuscando el jodido aparatito, lanzando el papeleo a los cuatro vientos mientras soltaba una retahíla de maldiciones en finlandés a todo lo maldecible habido y por haber. Apenas contestó y se escucho un buen armado barullo como fondo en el auricular.

—¿Aló? ¿Soren?

—Oyie miamorrz, por quie no vienez a acompañiaerrsnos al bar este… ¿Cómo se lliamaba?... ¿Como se lliamabfa?... ¡Ah zi! ¡Bathsorry!

—Soren, danés estúpido…— Suspiró pesadamente— ¿Apenas acabas de recuperarte y ya te has largado de fiesta a ponerte hasta las manitas? ¿Y como que _mi amor_? ¡Estás borracho!

—Que ño joer, estoy con Heracleez, Eduarrs y Antoñio. ¡Digan holaaaaaa! — Se escucharon las voces de los aludidos en un estado igual o peor que el dueño del celular— Aun que eztaré en el aparztamente un poco tarfde. Si tee encuentrfaz con el Govert no le digas donde efstoy, ¿Die acuerdo?

—No, no le voy a decir nada. Si me animo… quizá les hable y vaya. Mi turno acaba en una hora.

—¡Azi se hahbla, amiguito!

Luego ambos colgaron y el finés se llevo la mano a la cara en un facepalm que hizo un eco bastante audible. Incluso la tienda se burlaba de él.

* * *

><p>Gwen, su jefa, la madura dama de cabellos plateados y finas ropas enfrente de él lo miró dudosa arqueando una ceja, la verdad es que ya no se tragaba ese cuento de "Me siento mal, necesito retirarme" Y es que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo. Pero claro, la persona enfrente de ella era un experto actor. ¿Quién diría que alguien con un aspecto tan indefenso y lindo era un gran manipulador y un artista de las emociones falsas?<p>

—De verdad que me he sentido toda la mañana con un horrible dolor de cabeza— Tosió falsamente— La espalda me duele como el carajo [_N.A: ¿Y por que será? 1313 (?)_] y ya ni le digo de que creo tener fiebre… ya le mencione lo de la espalda, ¿cierto?

—Si, ya lo mencionaste. Debe ser el cambio de clima o alguna otra cosa. Pero… ¿De verdad te sientes tan mal? Si quieres retirarte no es necesario que me mientas, solo pídelo. Hoy hay empleados de sobra.

El rubio estuvo tentado a soltar la sopa pero pronto un destello de lucidez en su cabeza le advirtió que era preciso seguir con la farsa. Y así quizá se tomaría el día libre mañana y pasado mañana y el día después de pasado mañana… ¡Y con goce de sueldo! Hoy de verdad se iría al Bar.

—¿Usted cree que le mentiría? Me siento realmente fatal, no sabe como me encantaría desplomarme ahora mismo sobre mi cama y tomar un par de aspirinas. — Hizo su mejor cara de cordero degollado.

—Awww~ ¡Ven acá corazón!— La dama se lanzó a rodearlo en un ingenuo abrazo— Si te sientes mal durante los siguientes días tienes mi permiso para faltar. A veces detesto estos cambios de clima, son horribles ¿A que si?

—Si… horribles.

—Y el sueldo… ¡Oh el sueldo¡… Descuida, no es tu culpa haber pescado algún bicho. Eso también se te pagará. Puedes retirarte.

Finalmente, el rubio agradeció el permiso y se fue más rápido que una flecha hasta su locker a coger sus cosas y emprender camino hasta la fiesta. Marcador: Tino – 1 Tienda- 0

O eso era lo que principalmente se había propuesto en un principio, la fiesta. Apenas puso un pie en la calle sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Puto frío, a lo mejor era buena idea irse a casa por que ni loco se pensaba a exponer a una gripe o peor aun; una cruda de campeonato y una gripe.

Caminó hasta la esquina de la calle viendo las vitrinas de los demás locales, se detuvo en la tienda donde venden café y se pidió uno para el camino. Llegó a la esquina con las manos temblorosas para esperar el colectivo directo a los departamentos. Como si de por si no estuviera ya acostumbrado al frío. Pero eran nervios y miedo.

Arrojó el envase vacío en el contenedor de basura y encendió un cigarrillo, de reojo pudo observar que un hombre muy alto se paró cerca de la farola a escasos diez metros de distancia de él. Se le quedó observando de pies a cabeza, la gabardina negra, las botas bien lustradas, una bufanda lila… elegante.

El hombre se le quedó viendo igualmente con una risa simpática el los labios.

—Buenas noches.

—E-eh, buenas n-noches.

Algo era extraño en el tipo, pero no encontraba aquel detalle. Pelo rubio cenizo, normal, nariz grande, normal, altura excepcionalmente grande, normal, ojos violetas, no tan normales aunque él los tenía igual… los suyos no resplandecían así.

¿Cuántos colectivos ya habían pasado? ¿Por qué carambas su ruta no pasaba? ¿Y por que el grandullón ese no se iba de ahí? ¿Es que acaso estaba esperando su misma ruta? Oh dios… vaya que el tipo está pálido, ya le hace falta un bronceado, ojala no sea ruso por que esos no sueltan ni un centavo para esas cosas.

El tipo sonrió… tiene colmillos… Espera… ¡¿COLMILLOS? ¡MIERDA, UN VAMPIRO, CORRE YA!

—¿Y hasta ahora lo notaste? Ufufu~ Que distraído eres.

—Q-que… no, no… j-joder…

—No te alarmes. Pero ándate con cuidado ¿Da? Esta zona no la vigila tu _Sire _y quizá no estés a su alcance para que te salve.

Afortunadamente para el rubio quien ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, el colectivo de su ruta se detuvo frente a él y se subió al autobús como alma que lleva el diablo sin siquiera mirar al hombre. Ahora ni muerto lo van a bajar del colectivo, o quizá de puro milagro llegando al edificio pueda correr a la velocidad de Flash… _¿O era también Superman?_… ¡Si, correr! La putísima madre en bicicleta le va a pegar un puñetazo si algo se aparece o lo detiene en la escalera. Buena idea seria traer el rifle para cuando salga del trabajo…

* * *

><p>El fuego crepitante producía eco en lo que parecía ser una gran sala o despacho bastamente decorado con un antiguo papel tapiz, las clásicas cabezas de animales hechas trofeos de caza años atrás colgaban en las paredes quienes sostenían cuadros de algún artista desconocido y quizá olvidado mientras que en un rincón, un muchacho, sentado sobre un elegante sillón leía con avidez uno de los tantos miles de libros dispuestos en aquel colosal librero. En aquella monumental casa, más que solo en la habitación reinaba el silencio, hasta que el menor habló.<p>

—Entonces… Ni Zharen ni yo significamos nada para ti ¿No? — Dijo muchacho sin despegar a vista del libro con cierto tono venenoso dando la misma importancia que pone uno al hablar de ir de paseo.

—No d'gas tonterías. — Le respondió fastidiado el vampiro quien hasta hacía poco estudiaba con detenimiento unos antiguos documentos sobre el magnifico escritorio sin saber a que venían los comentarios tan precipitados del joven o por que repentinamente ese cambio así de precipitado de temperamento.

—Lo que pasa es que te molesta la verdad excesivamente. Ni siquiera derramaste una lágrima en nombre de mi madre. — Habló como arrastrando las palabras mientras el libro que sostenía lo apartaba a un lado sin perder la pagina.

—Simplem'nte no quise. — El sueco se mantenía impasible tratando de averiguar a donde quería llegar con ese tema que supuestamente estaba relativamente en el olvido. _Si claro._ Luego el joven vampiro se puso de pie con brusquedad acercándose a donde el rubio como a enfrentarle.

—Nosotros somos claramente la suplencia de los que perdiste. Al fin y al cabo, conmigo aprendiste a lo que nunca debes hacer de un hijo y ahora que lo has encontrado…

—¡CÁLLATE AXEL! ¡Si por mí fuera, tú ya 'starías muerto desde hace d'cadas! —Respondió el nórdico al perder la paciencia y enfrentándose al neófito de cabellos rubios.

—Se lo agradezco a ella, no a ti, padre. — Contestó con una expresión extraña mientras se daba la media vuelta y le mostraba los colmillos a modo de respuesta.

—Aléjate de mi v'sta ¡Es una ord'n! — Exigió el de lentes mientras el joven le regresaba una mirada cargada levemente de rencor y tristeza, aunque de alguna otra forma sus ojos intentaban no dejar escapar a la lagrima traicionera quería correr libre por sus pálidas mejillas.

En su furia, el sueco había hecho trizas el tintero de cristal, de forma que los numerosos fragmentos de vidrio y tinta se quedaron encajados en su mano. Aquello no le representaba ningún dolor al vampiro, sin duda alguna. Se limitó a sacarlos de su mano antes de que la piel preternatural se cerrara, puesto que sería un fastidio quitarse las pocas esquirlas del material en un rato, además que suponían una gran cantidad de perdida de tiempo.

Sin mucha atención o quizá de forma casi automática se levantó de su lugar mientras se preguntaba que mosca le había picado al pequeñazo aquel para reaccionar, o mejor dicho, para conseguir volverlo una víbora por aquel rato.

Intentó no darle tanta importancia al asunto, él comprendía que Axel solía ser muy impulsivo, de antemano lo sabia, como también el que volverse vampiro hace que cualquiera se vuelva más como realmente es uno en realidad. Pero aquel destello de culpabilidad no le dejaba pensar en paz.

¿Había sido por el asunto de Peter?… Seguro que el pobre se sentía desplazado.

Entonces lo vio. Estaba el libro abierto en la última página en la cual llevaba una dedicatoria hecha con una caligrafía impecable un mensaje del cual, incluso él se arrepintió al leer:

_Querido mío, mi pequeño Axel. Este libro te lo dedico con _

_todo el amor que siente y existe en mi corazón_

_por ti, espero te guste y lo aprecies_

_tanto como yo lo he hecho durante tanto tiempo._

_Con cariño, tu madre. _

_Atte: Diana Zharen. 16/04/1981_

¿El libro? Utopia de Tomas Moro.

**. ° · ° .° · ° .†. ° · °. ° ·° . **

—Joven Axel, no debería mencionarle ese tema al amo. —Dijo la mozuela con un tono casi inexpresivo.

—Helen, con todo respeto no tienes el más mínimo comentario que hacerme sobre lo que le digo a él. —Respondió tajante el muchacho mientras con paso firme ingresaba en la habitación del niño humano de grandes cejas.

—Si me permite la objeción, sería difícil que el amo le olvidara tan pronto. Usted siempre ha sido su hijo.

—Y él le recuerda mas al verdadero— Señaló a Peter quien seguía profundamente dormido. — No soy más que otra creación…

—Si su madre lo viera, seguro que se sentiría fatal al pensar que esas palabras han salido de su boca. — Respondió la mujer.

—¿Y que sabes de que cosas piensan los vampiros?, tú y yo sabemos que nunca seremos nada para él.

Punto muerto. Un silencio incomodo cortó el mensaje, o precisamente el hecho de que quizá el rubio tuviera algo de razón en sus palabras, mientras los ojos negros de ella se sumían en una negrura aun mas profunda en su triste realidad. _¿Desde cuando había dejado de pensar en eso?_

—Las esperanzas son como los adornos en la ropa; —Retomó el ojiazul. — entre mas viejos nos hacemos se nos ven mas ridículos.

—Me sorprende la mordacidad de sus comentarios, joven Axel. — Repuso monótona y desvió entonces su mirar la sirvienta, quien, se encontraba justo al lado de la cama del menor.

Cruzándose de brazos, Axel se sentó en un borde de la cama, suficientemente cerca de ella y le contempló con su fría mirada mientras se pensaba las palabras correctas. El semblante de la mujer era casi abatido, aquellas palabras le habían dado en un punto débil.

—¿En que te afecta, si soy indiscreto? Llevas como medio siglo de vida y sigues igual de joven y bonita… pero no como nosotros. Llevas una vida mortal sin haberte vuelto loca… ¿De que puedes quejarte tú?

—No he dicho que me quejara. —Sonrió — Solo es como dice usted, sueño con imposibles. Después de todo, debo agradecer mi condición siguiendo mi tarea de mujer invisible, quiera o no.

—Es una pena Helen… _Cuando ustedes se marchen me quedaré estúpidamente solo._

El joven vampiro se recostó en la cama al lado del niño sin mucha importancia, se le quedó viendo con una expresión indeterminada. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo, extrajo un PSP color platino con sus respectivos cartuchos del aparatito y le regresó una sonrisa a la mujer.

—Cuando se despierte… dile al inútil que es mi regalo. —A pesar de su condición vampirice semi-reciente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y le dio la espalda mientras permanecía recostado. — ¡Pero que no se atreva a dejarlo caer con su torpeza, me va a joder mis Pokemon!

La mujer simplemente evitó reírse, cubriendo su boca discretamente después de aquel extraño gesto de hermano mayor en potencia. A su mente regresó aquel recuerdo de cuando el joven aquel era solo un crío y solía dormirse tranquilo después de aquella vieja canción olvidada en el recuerdo de miles de niños en una perdida parte de Asia, pasada de generación a generación entre lo que parecen ser recuerdos de hace mas de muchísimos de años… ¿Cómo iba?

—_¿Bangin ka ba? Kasi…  
>Nahuhulog na ako sa'yo, naman kasi…<br>¿Unggoy ka ba? Kasi…  
>Sumasabit ka sa puso kon, naman kasi<br>Pagod na pagod na ako.  
>Maghapon ka na kasing tumatakbo sa isipan ko<br>Kasi naman kasi._

_Mahal kita…_

_Bagay tayong dalawa  
>¡Hindi tayo tao, hindi rin tayo hayop!<br>Bagay tayo, bagay talaga~_

Solo cuando las crueles imágenes en ese viejo _pagkaulila*_ cruzaron de forma fugaz en su mente, ella dejó de cantar.

* * *

><p>Y otra vez el eco de las tablas de madera crujiendo en la habitación. Como si fuera el refugio mas seguro del planeta meterse y hacerse bolita dentro de las sabanas, el ojivioleta no dudó en embutirse como un rayo a su cama. Estaba solo, él y su rifle juntos en la habitación. Podría haber llamado a Govert pero el hombre siempre tenía esa cara de malfollado y no le daba mucha confianza que digamos después del incidente con lo de la estaca… Aunque quizá, sea lo que sea que estaba rondando la habitación se hubiera ido por piernas al verle la cara de enfado permanente al holandés.<p>

Con algo de miedo asomó la cabeza por entre las sabanas, encontrándose que había dejado las ventanas abiertas y las mugrosas cortinas le bailaban un Trolldance (?) Menuda chorrada, hasta las cortinas se burlaban de su desgracia. Si, eso le provocó reírse como un loco, era gracioso imaginarse a las cortinas con unas caras de Trolls como en los memes. Y no solo río, sino que se carcajeo tan alto que bien pudo haber despertado a todos en el edificio.

La risa se apagó de golpe cuando en el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche reflejó la silueta de un hombre parado justo al lado de la ventana y las supuestas cortinas bailarinas a contraluz de luna sin poder ver bien su rostro. Tino reaccionó inmediatamente alzando el rifle y apuntando al indeseado visitante y este comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta él sin alguna clase de miedo. Parecía que poco le interesaba saber que tenía un rifle dirigido a él.

El tipo ese, con el extremo del arma apuntándole al pecho suspiró cansadamente, se quitó los lentes y con el borde de su camisa comenzó a limpiarlos en un acto reflejo para nada normal en aquella situación.

—¿Qui'res que cuente para que me d'spares o prefi'res que yo m'smo lo haga y use tu r'fle? — Pregunto al ponerse los lentes en su sitio y cruzándose de brazos.

—T-t-tú… tú eres el que s-s-se aparece a-aquí cada n-noche… —Dijo soltando el arma por la sorpresa.

—Ajá.

—…

—¿Me ti'nes miedo?

—…

—¿'stas bien? — Preguntó algo preocupado.

Estúpidamente en shock el menor se volvió a meter a la cama cubriéndose con las mantas ahogando sus gritos histéricos y nada masculinos de ayuda, algo que dejó con una cara de signo de interrogación al vampiro quién se sentó en una esquina de la cama esperando pacientemente que el asunto se calmara, algo que parecía no iba a pasar.

—¿Ya me d'jas hablar?

—¡OHYAAAAA, ALEJATEEEEE! — Respondió este debajo de las mantas.

—No soy el coco, no vengo a c'merte…

—¡PERO ME IMPORTAN TRES RABANOS, VETEEEEE!

—Pero yo…

—¡LARGATEE! — En su nerviosismo, el finlandés comenzó a lanzar los almohadones de la cama como si fueran a hacerle daño alguno al pobre inmortal que seguía en vano intentando hablarle.

De todas formas no iba a desistir así nada mas, se iba a hacer escuchar el rubio este quisiera o no, las consecuencias la verdad es que le las pasaba por entre las piernas. Como si le hubiera dejado traumas a otras personas con verlos… Bueno, si les había dejado traumas, pero esta era una excepción muy grande. Esta excepción damas y caballeros era algo parecido… _que parecido ni que nada_… era, seguirá y viene siendo amor con todas sus letras y doble u mayúscula al principio. Si, así se escribe amor en vampiro.

Cuando estaba comenzando a impacientarse, uno de los almohadones le pegó de lleno al regalo que había traído, haciendo que este _chillara_ como solo los cachorros lo hacen.

El hombre entonces acarició con delicadeza la cabeza del pobre animalito, una cachorrita muy pequeña de pelaje blanco y esponjoso que sacó de su gabardina. Se arrodilló en el piso y la dejó ahí mientras la perrita se intentaba quitar el incomodo lazo color rojo que le habían puesto en el cuello. El mortal por su parte no dijo ni pío en cuanto vio a la criaturita tambalearse hasta él con la intención de conocerlo como su nuevo amo y darle de lengüetazos.

Fue entonces que el joven dirigió de nuevo su mirada al vampiro, el cual, intentaba no hacer contacto visual con el mortal y, si el vampiro hubiera podido se habría sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero esa era una de las ventajas de ser un no-muerto; eso no pasó.

—Eh… esto… yo… discúlpame. Creo que sobreactúe.— Expresó apenado.

—No te disculp's, yo te he as'stado.

—S-siéntate por favor… ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

—Si tienes bolsas de tr'nsfusión, sí. —Dijo medio riéndose en un fallido intento de chiste.

El ojivioleta rió al notar la estupidez que había dicho anteriormente y sin embargo sabiendo que este tenia sentido del humor para haberlo tomado así. Que rápido había dejado de tenerle miedo.

—Pues sí, si que tengo un par en el refrigerador~ — Retó con una sonrisa casi felina.

—Entonces qu'ero una.

* * *

><p>Tras más de dos horas y media de charla sobre algunos temas algo trillados [<em>NA: Entiéndase si le dañaban las estacas, los ajos, el agua bendita y las cruces<em>] decidió que era momento de hablar por lo que se había presentado. Evitando pasar la vergüenza mutua de recordarse _toooodas_ las noches anteriores en las que habían terminado con un _acostón,_ simplemente platicaron, si claro, muy interesante.

Así sin más, el vampiro comenzó a hablar.

—Necesito… que me ayud's con algo.

—¿Cómo que ayudarte?

—¿Aceptas?

—¡Pero ni siquiera sé de que se trata!

—Tengo… tengo que al'jar a mi hijo… de los d'más vampiros… Y también a H'len. Han d'do una orden de exterm'nar a todos los que no posean s'ngre vampírica ¡Ayúdame a esc'nderlos o los mataran!

—¿Y… por que yo? ¿No puedes simplemente llevártelos a otra parte? ¿No pueden todos escapar?

—No es tan s'mple.

—¡P-pero el holandés! ¡El loco del departamento de enfrente sospecha de cosas y… y creo que sabe que estas aquí!

—¿En s'rio?

— ¡Sí¡ ¡Esto es en se…—Pero antes de que pudiera finalmente acabar con la frase, sus labios fueron aprisionados en un inesperado y profundo beso que le quitó todas las ganas de hablar y hasta de respirar.

Sin apartarse los labios el uno del otro, el vampiro metió las manos por debajo de la playera del rubio haciendo que este sintiera las fantasmales caricias toquetearlo y explorarlo mas. De cualquier forma, ya habiendo terminado el beso, hundió este sus colmillos en el cuello del otro, de tal forma que sintió solo un leve zarandeo recorrer todas sus venas y luego alguna clase de éxtasis apoderándose de su mente.

El de lentes regresó a ver a los ojos al pobre muchacho quien ahora sonreía estúpidamente a causa de la mordedura, algo que al vampiro no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, tentado estuvo incluso de arrancarle la ropa de un jalón y hacer lo de casi todas las noches pero ahí estaba la jodida nota mental que se había hecho: _"Nada de nada, contrólate, animal."_

Aquella veta de recuerdos que supuestamente habían sido enterrados durante décadas corrió por su mente como un rayo una vez mas, diciéndole que esa misma persona de lo que parecía casi un siglo estaba de nuevo en sus brazos. Recorrió con su tosca mano el rostro del mortal, hechizado y sumido en una fascinación e ilusión que se sintió vivo otra vez al rememorar aquella misma dulce sonrisa, el cabello, la delicadeza y los mismos ojos violetas de _ella_. La mujer que tiempo atrás se robó el frío corazón que una vez creyó tener siendo él todavía un mortal.

—_Mi 'sposa… _

Sumido en su fantasía rodeó el cuerpo del finlandés y lo alzó con tanta facilidad que cualquiera pensaría no pesaba mas de un gramo, haciendo que este también le rodeara por encima de los hombros. El rubio se acercó peligrosamente al borde del balcón, le ordenó mantener la calma y cerrar los ojos. Antes de que siquiera poder preguntar, con su habilidad preternatural saltó a lo alto del edificio en frente y al siguiente… y al siguiente sobrepasando varias tantas casas, árboles y gente que no tenía ni idea que era lo que pasaba allá arriba.

De no ser por su terrible miedo a las alturas, hubiera sido aparte de divertido más bien romántico el saltar con una gran y brillante luna llena en el cielo. El sueño de todas las mujeres que habían visto Drácula lo estaba viviendo él en carne propia… ¡Pero él era hombre!

Con las manos de su amante inmortal alrededor de él se dio el valor de abrir sus ojos durante el vuelo, sintiendo esas diablillas mariposas revolotear dentro de él, mirando embelesado las numerosas luces de los rascacielos pasar a toda velocidad a su lado y la gabardina azul profundo del vampiro ondeando en señal de su ego como un poderoso vampiro contemporáneo, desafiando la ley de gravedad y surcando a velocidad infernal el firmamento.

Así, fue que llegaron a la punta del enorme _Royal Palace & Casino_. Uno de los más altos edificios en la ciudad, se quedaron ambos tomados de la mano

—Promét'me por favor… que v's a ayudarme… — Rogó con una cara suplicante al mortal.

—Lo prometo…

—Berwald… ll'mame Berwald.

Y se quedaron ahí en las horas siguientes a la penumbra, observando recostados, entregados en los brazos del otro a la noche. La luna, las estrellas y los cristales del lugar son los únicos testigos mudos de un extraño amor que acaba de romper con la ley mas importante de todos los vampiros: Mantenerse perverso, sediento, malo e invisible al ojo humano. Una ley que se paga a veces muy caro.

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>P<em>**_**agkaulila:** _Del tagalo filipino, orfanato.

* * *

><p>Oh genial. Acá vengo a actualizarles de a rapidito por que si me descubren en el fanfiction, viendo yaoi y en clase de matemáticas me va como en feria. Lol se suponia que este sería el capitulo seis pero... ¡Me la suda! ya saben que soy bien impredecible. ¿A poco no soy un amor esos dos? <em>Yo que cosas no haría con Su-san vampiro~<em>

Adoro poner a mis lectores en suspenso, es awesome. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿En donde carambas se ha metido Dinamarca? ¿Que fue del Forever alone de Govert y Eduard? ¿Que pinta en todo esto Helen? ¿Antonio encontrará su media naranja? ¿Cuando carambas escribire algo acerca de Lud? ¿Como demonios es que pienso tantas incoherencias y las hago fics?

Las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo. _¡Así que hasta la proxima, queridos amiguitos de la luz! :3_


	6. Viernes Parte final

**Cadena de Sangre.**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Advertencia del capitulo: **Violación, tortura, OC, personaje de relleno, mención de Past M-preg, "muerte" de un personaje, fiesta de vampiros.

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes (parte 2final)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Prefiero no existir a ser devorado por el olvido del tiempo,<em>

_Que nunca hablen ni piensen en mí para no ser un simple recuerdo."_

_**-Anonimo.**_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_No puedo despertar_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

_Parece que he estado durmiendo por mil años_

_Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo_

_Sin un pensamiento_

_Sin una voz_

_Sin alma_

_No me dejes morir aquí_

_Debe haber algo mal_

_¡Tráeme a la vida!_

_**Evanescence, Bring me to life**_

* * *

><p>Alfred era un joven guapo, el típico yankee vivaracho, ruidoso, mimado y alegre aun a pesar de lo que había sido su vida él se mantenía siempre de buen humor. Era huérfano, eso siempre se lo recordaba su tutor; Aquel era un inglés de lo mas extraño. Aun que mas bajo de estatura que el americano, poseía una fuerza increíble, nunca salía al sol por lo que su piel era de lo mas pálido como un cadáver además de que nunca en toda su vida lo vio probar bocado de una u otra cosa.<p>

Arthur Kirkland, así se llamaba; Había encontrado a su pupilo cuando tenia como máximo cuatro años temblando de frío en medio de la calle. En un extraño arrebato de conciencia el inglés decidió llevárselo a su casa y cuidar de él como propio. Así fue que Alfred terminó con algo parecido a que llamar familia.

Y aun que este era realmente un desastre en la cocina (Por alguna extraña razón) a la hora de cuidar del menor era bastante bueno. Claro, Kirkland era un hombre con dinero y consentía bastante a su protegido costeándole cualquier clase de juguetes, viajes, ocurrencias, siempre dejándolo en escuelas de alto nivel para no decir costosas.

El pequeño rubiecito no sospechaba nada acerca del extraño comportamiento de su protector, ni mucho menos la razón por la que este solo estaba despierto por las noches o muchas otras interrogantes. Alfred fue creciendo al grado de que su altura ya sobrepasaba al inglés y ahora este tenía que lidiar con la universidad del rubio. Resultó simple: La facultad de medicina.

Arthur accedió, no estaba bastante seguro al principio pero al final todas esas inversiones tendrían un fruto… supuestamente ya que ni una ni otra escuela le pudieron quitar lo atolondrado al americano. El día en el que el inglés decidió contarle toda la verdad, creyendo que el menor sospechaba algo, simplemente se dio cuenta que educarlo no sirvió de nada. Así de fácil, este era un gringo muy burro.

Al principio Alfred lo tomó como una broma, luego se dio cuenta que le hablaban en serio y finalmente como niño pequeño accedió. Alfred se volvería un vampiro quisiera o no por la voluntad de su maestro. Cosa nada difícil pues estaba lo bastante entusiasmado e ilusionado como para prestarle atención a las advertencias.

Desde ese momento como requerimiento esencial tenia que dejar a un lado su vida normal, comenzando por liberarse de la facultad y prometer no tener contacto con sus compañeros, conoció aquellos lugares que frecuentaban los vampiros: Los Eliseos, teatros, bares y mascaradas. Se ganó incluso el corazón de alguna que otra vampiresa, conoció secretos oscuros y finalmente esta sería su noche en la cual todos sus deseos mortales y terrenales ya no tendrían por que continuar. El día en que se convertiría en un neófito, un aprendiz de vampiro.

Estaba asustado como cualquier otra persona lo estaría pero también estaba decidido. Su cabeza no paraba de pensar y maquinar tantas posibilidades, hasta le pareció que después de esto se volvería como *Morbius, el vampiro superhéroe. Se lo fue pensando camino al Eliseo, aquellas ideas disparatadas hacían reír a la pequeña Charlotte* que, como se dio cuenta después, no era una vampira cualquiera sino una _*dhampir._

Vicky era harina de otro costal porque a pesar de ser una vampira, en todo momento Alfred escuchó hablar mucho acerca de ella. No eran precisamente cosas halagadoras, aquella era una chica que aun de baja estatura y cara de muñeca era el peor de los demonios en la faz de la tierra. No era solo famosa por su belleza, lo era aun más por sus crímenes violentos y crueldad.

Por supuesto, todo ese parloterio le inflaba más el ego a Victoria Räikkönen quien portaba en su momento una sonrisa preciosa. Vicky sonreía cuando estaba contenta, como todo el mundo y nunca estaba más contenta que cuando estaba a punto de hacérselo pasar mal a alguien. En especial si este alguien era humano.

Los tres se plantaron en una de las casas de uno de esos barrios elegantes. Vicky empujó suavemente la puerta del enrejado introduciéndose a la casa con el sigilo de una anguila. Ahí en el pórtico de la edificación estaban regados cuatro cadáveres sin una gota de sangre y más en el fondo, sentada en cuclillas presa del miedo la que parecía ser a la chica que estaban solicitando en la reunión.

Elizabeta Héderváry, una húngara castaña, bien dotada, alta, de piel pálida casi letal que semejaba mas bien mármol con unos verdes ojos donde una flama sobrenatural centellaba. La rubia le ofreció la mano a la castaña invitándola a venir, ninguna dijo palabra alguna, se encaminaron hasta la puerta donde un muy sorprendido Alfred estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco al ver a quien una vez fue su compañera de piso convertida en una criatura chupa sangre, y en lo que muy pronto él también sería.

—¡Alfred, mira! ¡Mi listón se ha caído! — Gritó la pequeña castaña. —¡Alcánzalo!

El americano vio como la cintilla volaba a toda velocidad con el frío viento de la noche que le congelaba hasta los huesos pero se dispuso a seguir al condenado listón de la niña así se consiguiera una pulmonía en el intento. Vicky rodó los ojos fastidiada haciendo un mohín, mirando sus largas y filosas uñas con fastidio, Charlotte y Elizabeta se sonrieron mutuamente mientras la mayor se arrodillaba para poder subirla a sus brazos. La rubia miró con curiosidad a la húngara.

—Su _madre_ debería estar encantado de saber que a los demás nos gusta su presencia. Hasta hace poco estaba condenado con la muerte el nacimiento de un _dhampir_. —Comentó Vicky más hablándole a la pared que con Elizabeta.

—¿Dijiste_ encantado_?

—¡Oh, vaya que soy descuidada! ¿Cómo te explico?... Veras… Charlotte no es una niña normal como ya habrás visto… y… hemm…

—No entiendo… —Inquirió la castaña confundida.

—Sus padres son ambos hombres ¿Ya?

La mente de Elizabeta comenzó a trabajar rápidamente intentando asimilar la información. Claro que era normal que ahora hubiera padres del mismo género con niños pero no venia al caso ese tono extraño de la rubia ¿Qué acaso nunca había a dos hombres amándose mutuamente? ¿Qué no conocía la dicha de verlos amarse?

—Veo que no has comprendido. —Musitó la otra.

—No soy lenta, se que hay matrimonios homosexuales que adoptan niños.

—¿Y yo cuándo mencioné la palabra adoptar? —Sonrió socarrona admirando la cara de confusión de la otra ojiverde.

—¿Estas diciéndome que esta niña nació de DOS hombres? — Preguntó esta más emocionada que aterrada.

—Las maravillas que puede hacer un vampiro ¿No crees? Un hermoso romance entre un aventurero y salvaje australiano con un caprichoso y algo tímido neo zelandés.

Esto último solo hizo que ambas mujeres soltaran una larga carcajada, Vicky al recordar la cara casi ridícula de la otra mujer y Elizabeta pues… ¿Por qué mas? Una de sus mayores fantasías yaoicas casi bizarras era posible.

Elizabeta se mantuvo de rodillas mientras reacomodaba el cabello de la niña en la coleta ladeada que llevaba. Escuchó los pasos de otra persona en el callejón, Vicky se encargaría de despachárselo si es que ese alguien intentaba hacer alguna tontería. Charlotte corrió hacia donde la rubia y aunque ella trato te retenerla ahí, miró hacia la calle, donde con el listón negro en mano regresaba Alfred de su pequeña excursión.

—¡Regresé! ¡Tu cintilla esta de vuelta y a salvo con el héroe! —Exclamó Alfred. Elizabeta arqueó una ceja.

—Mejor nos damos prisa _Alffie_. Que esté medio muerta no me ayuda a dejar de sentir frío.

La húngara miró con una expresión indeterminada al piso. Alfred le pasó una mano por el cabello con suavidad, susurrándole un audible _"vamos a estar bien, permanecemos juntos en esto" _mientras se acercaban a donde la rubia y la niña conversaban amenamente con un alto joven de cabellos alborotados, quién como despertando de un trance intercambió una mirada de asombro con ambos.

¿Y como no se iban a sorprender? Aquel era el danés escandaloso con el que los dos solían compartir el piso.

—V-viejo… ¡Alfred! ¿E-eres tu? — Abrazó al americano como para comprobar que no era una alucinación de su estado etílico— ¿Por qué no revisas el Facebook? ¡¿En donde has estado? ¡Ya pensábamos que habías muerto!

El rubio lo estrujó aun mas contra si mismo, intentó hablar, decirle cuanto extrañaba aquellas horas de enfrentamientos en la consola de videojuegos, las noches de botellón y demás pero tan solo soltó una verborrea de oraciones sin pies ni cabeza que ni él mismo entendió.

Elizabeta también sin palabras le acarició el rostro intentando no ponerse a llorar como una magdalena, lo abrazó con mucha mas fuerza de lo habitual. En ese momento ella se dio cuenta que no solo podía hablar con alguien verbalmente por lo que anticipando cualquier otra reacción preguntó con esperanza al otro rubio:

—_¿Aun siguen en el mismo piso?_

—_¿Eh? Pues claro, ha sido algo difícil seguir con el alquiler pero si, estamos ahí._ —Respondió en lo que parecía ser una conversación mental.

—_¿Que hay de Emma? ¿Está ella bien?_

—_Al principio lo ha pasado bastante mal pero la hemos intentado distraer con cosas… hasta hace poco estaba buscando un empleo de medio tiempo._

—_No se preocupen chicos, voy a ir a verlos una noche de estas. Los extraño… y mucho._

La burbuja que los mantenía ajenos al mundo se rompió cuando la rubia inquirió

—¿Se conocen? — Preguntó Vicky curveando una ligera sonrisa.

—Un compañero de la facultad. —Respondió Alfred mas con temor que apresurado.— Pero creo que ya se iba, ¿No es así?

—Hemm, sí. Había bajado yo por unas cosas pero creo que ya me olvidé— Respondió confuso el danés. — Ya es tarde, creo que mejor me regreso.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? Al fin y al cabo vives cerca…— La sonrisa de la hermosa rubia se iluminó dejando ver un par de colmillos que bien pudo esconder con facilidad.

—¡Espera Vicky! — Alzaron la voz Alfred y Elizabeta.

—¿Están osando cuestionarme, gusanos? —La ojiverde les lanzó una fría mirada cargada de odio— Lleven a Charlotte al Eliseo. Si fallas, mi querido _Alffie_, voy a explicarle al señor Arthur como infortunadamente has muerto en el incumplimiento a tu deber, y lárguense ya que no tengo toda la noche.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda, el miedo que provocaba esa mirada espantosa de aquella diminuta joven y la incertidumbre que tenían sobre lo que pasaría con su compañero. Y aun de todas formas no podían hacer nada, aun si lo hubieran querido impedir se tuvieron que alejar a toda velocidad con una Charlotte bastante confundida.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al lugar acordado ambos jóvenes se hicieron mentalmente la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué si son tan sobrios y reservados los vampiros tienen que ser tan malditamente obvios en cuanto a sus domicilios y lugares de reunión?<p>

Apenas entraron a la recepción de una enorme casa de amplios jardines y un gran e iluminado pórtico cuando varios sirvientes les dieron la bienvenida al lugar reverenciándolos. El lujo del exterior era opacado todavía más por la suntuosidad del interior. El gran salón principal se encontraba lleno de personas que parecían haber venido de todas partes del globo. Un sinfín de idiomas se mezclaba en las conversaciones de la gente a su alrededor.

Un ser pálido, delgado, rubio con extraños iris color carmesí se mantenía sentado y rígido como una estatua en un majestuoso trono gótico en el fondo del esplendido salón bebiéndose en una copa dorada un líquido rojo y espeso cuyo aroma dulzón-picante pudo percibir el olfato de Elizabeta. El hombre este alzó la copa haciéndole señas a acercarse, las cuales ella obedeció sin cuestionar mientras Alfred conversaba con gran alegría con el australiano padre de Charlotte.

Al lado del rubio aparecieron dos hombres cuyos rostros la húngara reconoció con algo de asombro.

—Mi nombre es Roderich, Roderich Edelstein, señorita. —Respondió un castaño de hermosos ojos violetas mientras besaba la mano de ella.

—Yo soy Gilbert Beillschmidt, pero puedes llamarme _"El grandioso Gilbert" _—Sonrió galante el albino ganándose un nada amoroso codazo por parte de su acompañante. — Y este pequeñín de acá es Gilbird— señaló a un diminuto pollito amarillo sobre su cabeza.

—¿No se le olvida algo, señor egolatría? — Criticó.

—¿Presentar mis cinco _awesomes_ metros?

—¡No eso, pedazo de burro! ¿A quién mas? —Señaló el austriaco a un jovencito de cabello albino trenzado, ojivioleta, de edad indeterminada quien miraba con algo de aburrimiento la escena mientras se mantenía al margen.

—¡_Acht_, es cierto! ¡Kesesese! Este lindo mocoso es mi hijo —Roderich gruño con fastidio — Corrección, lo siento. Nuestro hijo, *Klaus Beillschmidt-Edelstein. —Agregó inflando el pecho con orgullo.

Elizabeta miraba atónita al niño de pies a cabeza. Algo le decía que las palabras de Vicky no tenían ni una pizca de mentira.

El hombre sentado en el ostentoso trono se aclaró la garganta intentando llamar la atención de todos. Roderich inmediatamente los presentó. Aquel rubio era el *Príncipe de la ciudad, un rumano hermoso y de aspecto casi inofensivo que tenia una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

—Mi bella dama, — Alzó el tono el rubio haciendo que su voz llegara a todos los rincones del salón para que incluso los demás prestaran atención a lo que pensaba hacer a continuación. — Me complace anunciar que hemos traído un regalo para su diversión en esta noche.

Los sirvientes elegantemente vestidos entraron por la puerta principal con un hombre malencarado, encadenado y con la boca amordazada. Elizabeta reconoció la cara de este tipo y un odio profundo comenzó a cavar en sus entrañas, una maldad extraña se empezó a abrir paso en su mente mientras recuerdos se estaban apoderando de su cabeza y su razón…

**. ° · ° .° · ° .†. ° · °. ° ·° . **

_El horario actual no era del agrado de Elizabeta, de hecho mucha gente pensaba que era una reverenda estupidez eso de adelantar los relojes para que así a las siete en punto de la noche estuvieran en completas penumbras. Eso y que no le gustaba pero para nada el quedarse metida en la biblioteca buscando la investigación extra que le habían asignado por estar de parlanchina en la clase._

_De por si el odio contra Larry Gordon, el estirado y sarcástico profesor de química, ya era una cosa general por parte de todos los estudiantes, ese trabajo por el cual ella llevaba dos semanas sin descanso en la biblioteca le hacia ganarse un lugar especial en su lista negra y próximamente su foto estaría en la cara de un muñeco vudú. Lo peor del caso es que no podía finalizar la labor de investigación hasta que cerraran el lugar, por eso de que no tenía otra cosa que hacer y aparte era aprovechar el tiempo._

—_Gordon hijo de… ¡De fruta! … Mañana lo destazo con mis propias manos ¡¿Es que el profesor se cree que no tengo vida social? —Musitó furiosa por lo bajo._

_El ayudante de la biblioteca comenzó a apagar los ordenadores de uno en uno mientras levantaba algunos libros y basurillas que habían dejado los usuarios desordenados. La voz monótona pero clara de una mujer habló por el altoparlante._

—"_La biblioteca de les agradece su preferencia. Se suplica alisten sus pertenencias ya que en cinco minutos cerraremos. Por su comprensión, gracias y que tengan buena noche"_

_Elizabeta se incorporó de la silla. Suspiró largamente tomando su libreta de apuntes, el pendrive, el libro de química y los metió sin mucha delicadeza a su bolso. El encargado pasó a su lado regalándole una sonrisa tímida que la húngara también le devolvió. Sabía que lo traía loco, aun que solo había cruzado palabras con el pocas veces y la verdad es que no parecía un mal tipo. _

_Hasta recordó como hace dos días, tan solo por hacerle la plática el encargado le dijo que tenia un bolso muy bonito… bueno, eso se lo decía todo el mundo. Ella no era de esas que así tuvieran que gastar todo el dinero de la paga se los compraban de unas marcas ridículamente costosas y que pretendían presumírselo al resto de la facultad cuando ella misma se podía comprar el mismo diseño en el mercado por un precio mucho mas accesible. Ella no, amaba su bolso barato y bonito; era de una tela dura pintada de verde y desteñida al estilo hippie, lo llevaba con ella lo que parecía una eternidad._

_Así que si alguien le lanzaba un cumplido a su bolso ya no debía ser demasiado extraño. Lastima por aquel chico, pero su corazón le pertenecía únicamente a Emma, eso la hizo sonreír suspirando como una colegiala. _

_Los ojos de la húngara pasearon de aquí a allá con la vista. Dos chicos habían estado unas mesas mas adelante alejados de las computadoras viéndose el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna, algo que ella y su sentido yaoico no pasaron por alto haciendo que su mente maquinara un montón de fantasías amorosas entre aquellos dos. "Como para un fanfic" decía._

_Uno de ellos, era un castaño de lentes con un rulo raro que sobresalía de su cabeza, estaba bastante concentrado en su lectura mientras el otro, un albino ojirrojo no paraba de fabricar bolitas de papel para lanzárselas directamente a la cara del otro llamando su atención. Elizabeta notó que ambos intercambiaban algunas palabras en lo que le pareció alemán y que habían estado en la biblioteca por lo menos desde hacía las mismas dos semanas que ella había estado ahí._

_Se despidió con un gesto del par de hombres y se encaminó hasta la salida de la biblioteca mientras revisaba los mensajes en el móvil. Si atravesaba por el parque hasta la avenida principal llegaría más rápido a la parada del autobús para llegar a tiempo a cenar al apartamento. Lo malo, habría que pasar por esa jodida calle que le ponía los pelos de punta._

_Pero lo hizo. Decidida se adentró en la penumbra del camino, apretando su bolso con discreción y rezando mentalmente. Algo en su pensamiento se encendió como un foco rojo de alarma. Peligro, peligro, peligro._

_El eco de pisadas desconocidas la alertó aun más haciendo que aumentara la velocidad de los suyos. Metió su mano al bolsillo intentando dar con el gas pimienta si es que ese alguien intentaba hacerle algo. Error._

—_¡Ven para acá muñeca! — Exclamó un de aquellos hombres tomándola por el brazo. Aquel parecía ser el de la voz cantante de la pandilla._

_La reacción de la castaña no se hizo esperar y roció el contenido del pequeño spray paralizante en la cara de su agresor. Otros tres sujetos lograron alcanzarla para hacerse de ella; indudablemente aquellos tipos estaban ahí para violarla y matarla en el acto. _

—_¡Maldita zorra, me has dejado ciego! ¡Yo te mato! —Gritó el hombre asestándole un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la húngara que la dejó aturdida y en pocos minutos inconciente. Pero entre todo, los gritos y maldiciones que ella lanzaba pusieron nerviosos a los cuatro hombros, uno de ellos le cruzo la cara de una bofetada que le hizo escupir sangre._

_El único testigo que la policía encontró en la escena, a la mañana siguiente fue un bolso en parte ensangrentado, cubierto de mugre, una cadena con una cruz de oro y el contenedor de un spray paralizante._

**. ° · ° .° · ° .†. ° · °. ° ·° . **

_Aquellos hombres se lo estaban pasando de maravilla. Esos individuos sádicos la habían torturado primero hundiendo cigarrillos encendidos en cada tramo de su piel, abofeteándola, insultándola, golpeándola hasta el cansancio. Ultrajaron su cuerpo con perversión y odio, desgarrando su cavidad con cada violenta penetración una y otra vez, siento tomada por todos esos rufianes hasta haber dejado de ella una piltrafa humana sin voluntad, sin lágrimas que derramar ni gritos que emitir. _

_En ese estado tan lamentable los delincuentes botaron el cuerpo agonizante y mancillado de la húngara en un páramo desierto al lado de la carretera. Sintió sus energías que la abandonaban, su corazón se comenzó a detener, el aliento de la vida escapaba como la sangre viscosa que escurría por el boquete enorme que le abrieron con navaja sobre el vientre. Ella deseaba a la muerte con el anhelo de un pequeño hambriento dentro de una dulcería, la agonía le estaba atormentando._

_Pero las suaves manos de un ángel materializado le tomaron el rostro. Los dos chicos de la biblioteca miraban inmutables su sufrimiento. El albino y el castaño la incorporaron del suelo mientras con delicadeza hundieron sus bocas a cada lado del cuello de esta, succionando con alevosía la poca vida que quedaba en sus venas._

_Ambos se abrieron de un mordisco las arterias de la muñeca, derramando del vitriolo de la vida que escurrió dentro de la garganta de la moribunda. Aquel espeso líquido escarlata quemó como néctar de fuego sus labios y laringe. El veneno de la inmortalidad abrazaba cada rincón, célula y molécula en su interior que ahora era un infierno espantoso lo que se quemaba en su cuerpo._

_Por un momento creyó que su alma se había perdido. Elizabeta vio las doradas y relucientes puertas del cielo que su alma teñida ahora de malicia no pudo cruzar._

_Un ultimo suspiro retumbó entre las penumbras siendo arrastrado con el viento, sus ojos repletos de lagrimas se cerraron y sus gritos mortales lograron agrietar el corazón de aquellos extraños hombres quienes se relamieron las gotas de sangre en la boca y que por alguna extraña razón compartieron el tesoro de la vida inmortal con aquella pobre mujer que no conocía el linaje asesino de sus salvadores, ni siquiera la cadena de sangre que arrastran y unen a todos los inmortales._

**. ° · ° .° · ° .†. ° · °. ° ·° . **

—¿Entonces preciosa, que es lo que quieres hacer con él? — Inquirió con malicia el rumano sin ocultar el hecho de que lo divertía de sobremanera aquel inicio de espectáculo de tortura.

La castaña se mantuvo estoica mirando fijamente al hombre enfrente de ella que mantenía su mirada vidriosa y asustada en el piso. Aquella persona, aquel que le había destrozado la vida, el mismo que la violó y torturó sin mostrar un ápice de piedad temblaba ahora como una hoja por el simple hecho de verla enfrente.

¿Y aun se preguntaban que cosa le haría al tipo ese?

—Voy a convertirlo. —Dijo ella decidida— Después quiero desmembrarlo, que lo encierren en un ataúd de acero y lo empareden en un muro donde le pegue el sol. — Agregó.

—Adelante. —Señaló el vampiro mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa de plata dejando al descubierto sus colmillos.

Las caras de Gilbert y Roderich eran todo un poema, de hecho jamás se hubieran esperado semejante declaración por parte de la neófita, de sobra sabían los dos que _aquello_ la había cambiado y ahora esa hermosa fémina de piel pálida y de brillantes ojos esmeralda distaba demasiado a lo que una vez fue antes de perder su vida mortal.

Ella se lanzó a por él con el frenesí de una bestia, desgarrando sin piedad el cuello del criminal, drenándole de toda la vitae en sus arterias. Arrancó de tajo cada una de sus extremidades con su fuerza preternatural, soltando extrañas exclamaciones de alegría y locura. Ni siquiera ella sabía que era lo que mas lo atormentaba al que fue su ejecutor, si el desmembramiento o el correr de su sangre vampirica en la garganta pero ella lo disfrutaba.

Vicky quien hasta hacía poco había llegado acompañada de Emil, un lindo muchachito inmortal de Islandia también lo estaban gozando, era una carnicería como las que tanto adoraba y una en primera fila. La mente de la rubia trabajaba a todo lo que daba. Aquel espectáculo grotesco suponía una de las diversiones más agradables no solo para ella sino para muchos de los inmortales que estaban presentes. Emil y su frailecillo no tenían expresión alguna en sus rostros pero obviamente admiraban con ojo crítico aquella estampa dantesca como aquel que mira una pintura de lo más hermosa, claro que hubiera sido diferente si Lukas hubiese estado ahí pues se habría encargado de decir uno que otro comentario sarcástico sobre el espectáculo logrando hacerlo reír. Scabriel se aburría como una ostra, Iván y Katyusha intentaban mantener en su sitio a Natalia a quien el hambre la estaba bestializando.

Ludwig y Berwald se miraban sin decir palabra alguna como leyéndose mutuamente el pensamiento. A pesar de ser de los más jóvenes de todos ellos no tenían para nada contrariar en aquel asunto.

"_Ojo por ojo y el mundo se quedará ciego."_

El germano supo que esa frase venia de la mente del sueco. Por supuesto, le dio la razón, y no solo eso ya que en parte esas simples palabras encajaban con la vida de muchos de los que estaban ahí.

Cuando aquella sesión de tortura llegó a su final los dos germanos se acercaron a la húngara para intentar dialogar y calmarla un poco. Roderich le tomó una mano y mirándola a los ojos preguntó:

—¿Está bien, señorita Elizabeta?

—No del todo pero sí. Gracias por preocuparse. —Replicó desganada al austriaco.

—¡Venga! La noche es joven para estarse deprimiendo. ¿No te gustaría que mi asombrosa persona te llevara a algún lugar? —Interrumpió el albino— Hay lugares que aun están abiertos a estas horas y…

—La verdad es que sí me gustaría ir a un lugar pero… no estoy segura. Quiero ir sola.

—¿No estará usted pensando en buscar a alguien o si?

—Si, y no importa si me lo prohíben o no, tampoco es que valla a ir hoy pero mucho menos pienso avisarles cuando o donde iré. Lo siento…

El austriaco y el albino intercambiaron miradas de confusión pero que de igual forma tomaron fuerza en sus mentes. Aquella mujer estaba atándose a una vida mortal que ya no debía existir por su reciente condición, y vaya que le faltaban muchas cosas por aprender. Esta vez le dejaron perderse en la noche para que hiciera lo que gustara puesto que la siguiente vez no serian tan flexibles en cuanto a las rígidas normas que mantienen los asesinos nocturnos.

—¡Silencio todos! — Sentenció el príncipe. — Quiero hacerles un último e importante anuncio.

Las miradas de todos los vampiros se posaron en la figura del rumano esperando una respuesta, este se aclaró la garganta en un acto reflejo y se puso de pie.

—Como ya sabrán muchos, ha habido varios incidentes con humanos que no he dejado pasar por alto así que desde hoy hasta como máximo una semana tienen para acabar con todos sus subordinados que no sean vampiros. No admitiré excepciones ¿Quedó claro?

Algunos simplemente lo tomaron como un comentario mas sin dale tanta importancia a deshacerse de un par de sirvientes pero en cuanto Scabriel y Berwald escucharon estas palabras sintieron que el mundo se les venia encima.

* * *

><p>*Morbius: Es un personaje ficticio de Marvel Cómics y apareció por primera vez en <em>Amazing Spider-Man<em> #101. Fue creado porque Stan Lee, editor en jefe de Marvel quería desafiar de forma indirecta la prohibición del _Comics Code Authority_ sobre los vampiros. De esta forma,crearon a Morbius, un hombre que adquiere habilidades vampíricas mediante medios científicos y no sobrenaturales, como estaba prohibido. ¿A que no sabian que estaba prohibido en ese entonces usar vampiros en los cómics, o si?

*Dhampir: En el folclore gitano y eslavo, en Rumania, Albania, Bulgaria y en general en la región de los Balcanes, es una criatura híbrida entre vampiro y humano producto de la concepción de un vampiro con una mujer normal. Se les atribuye ciertas características propias de los vampiros heredadas de su progenitor pero no sus debilidades y tendrían la capacidad de detectar a los vampiros incluso cuando son invisibles, así como de destruirlos o detenerlos por lo cual solían ser contratados como cazadores de vampiros.

*Charlotte: El nombre que le he puesto al Principado de Wy.

*Klaus: Como tampoco Kugel Mugel no tiene nombre, se me ha pegado la gana llamarlo así. Problem?

* * *

><p>-Reaparece desde su ataúd- (?) Jo, es cierto. Parecía como su tuviera esto en el olvido pero no más, porque ya he regresado ¡Fiesta! 8D<p>

Ah, eso quisiera yo, una fiesta pero en fin, he tenido demasiado trabajo que hacer, como si no fuera suficiente se me juntaron trabajos, cursos y más volás que no creo que les interese incluido un bloqueo mental espantoso que no me ha dejado siquiera subir dibujos nuevos a mis álbumes de Facebook. Así que esto es el trabajo de haberme devanado los sesos durante más de cuarenta y ocho horas.

¿Les ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Si? ¿También?

¡LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOO!~ No he podido responder sus reviews pero si he leído cada uno, sin ellos no podría seguir este fic, saben que los amo mis queridos amiguitos de la luz (L)

Claro que me he hecho un lío con los capítulos pero a final de cuentas ya es problema resuelto, ya verán.

Pobre Elizabeta, ya sabemos _parte _de lo que le ocurrió pero ¿Ahora cuales son sus planes? ¿Qué pasará con Emma y los muchachos en el piso? _¿Utilizará Elizabeta sus poderes sobrenaturales para conseguir material de mejor calidad?_... ¿Y que pasará con esa acción chicoxchico que les prometí? _*wink –wink*_

**¿Hey, dejas un review? Sí, no cuesta nada, solo un click en el link de acá abajo ¿vale?**


	7. You're mine

**Cadena de Sangre.**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Advertencia del capitulo: **OC's, personajes de relleno, acción en un puticlub, Men's club, cabaret o como le quieras llamar (Acá les decimos puteros xd), DenNor (¿NorDen?), ligero EstUkr, etc.

**Notas: **Debido a que este fanfic tiene OC's de por medio en la historia y para evitar que se confundan en los capítulos futuros así como que se familiaricen un poco con la personalidad y la apariencia de estos personajes decidí hacer una pequeña lista.

* * *

><p><strong>OC's<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Vicky: <strong>__finlandesa. Viktoria Räikkonen es una chica rubia, poseedora de unos brillantes ojos verdes y un cuerpo no por muy delgado sin curvas, fue hecha vampiro por su hermano mayor para salvarla en su lecho de muerte con quince años apenas si cumplidos. Psicópata, despiadada y vengativa son algunas palabras que describen apenas un poco de la personalidad de esta vampira tan excéntrica que se ha ganado el apodo de "Suomen kuolema". A causa de su pasado tan cruel se ha vuelto casi bestial, por lo que parece, tiene planes muy peligrosos de usar un ritual vikingo para revivir a un antiguo dios de la sangre y de paso matar a aquellos que interfieran en su camino (Entiéndase: Tino, Berwald, Soren, Lukas, Govert, Emma, Elizabeta y Eduard.) _

_**-Kalevi:**__ finlandés. Kalevi Räikkönen es el hermano mayor de Vicky, impulsivo y bellaco, no se sabe quien lo hizo vampiro ni por que (De esto no hay mucha importancia, apenas si va a aparecer pero se necesita para esa warrada de trama). Fue asesinado por su propia hermana dejándole al sol para que se quemara vivo. Sin embargo el alma de este ha reencarnado en tres personas diferentes: Tähti, Elina y Tino._

_**-Helen:**__ filipina. Fue una niña asiática, huérfana, que Berwald se llevó consigo durante sus primeros años de vampiro y también su primera creación a quien convirtió en una *ghoul y desde ese entonces a la fecha ha sido su sirvienta. Vicky tomando como una ventaja su amor no correspondido por alguien (Si les digo le quitamos el misterio *sniff*) ha comenzado a utilizarla como una ficha más en su sangriento juego, pues la decisión que tome esta en aceptar un trato de la rubia va a traer consecuencias fatales para todos._

_**-Scabriel:**__ noruego. Su verdadero nombre es Erik y es un vampiro de edad desconocida (Pero bastante antiguo), Alto, de facciones angulosas, cabello muy negro y ojos azules. Es el dueño de un elegante y costoso club nocturno llamado "Bathory" donde por lo general principia en la lista del lugar más mencionado en los reportes policíacos de desapariciones misteriosas y rumores. Es uno de los miembros de la cuadrilla de los vampiros nórdicos junto con Emil (Islandia), Lukas (Noruega), Berwald (Suecia) y Vicky._

_**-Arwen:**__ alemán. Arwen Friednich, un joven universitario de intercambio que asiste a la facultad de medicina al igual que los protagonistas, pero a pesar de ser un humano a primera vista es un *vampiro energético muy poderoso debido a que él es la mismísima reencarnación de Nälen y el único humano al que Vicky no se atrevería a torturar. Pareciera salido como del siglo XIX pues lleva el pelo largo atado en una coleta, su mirada azul es penetrante, sarcástico (Solo con Scabriel, el cual esta enamorado idiotamente de Arwen) pero de buen corazón pues ha estrechado buena relación con Charlotte (Wy) y otros vampiros. Arwen estaba contemplado para ser una mujer pero… pues ya ven, aquí hace falta MÁS shonen ai~ _

_**-Zharen:**__ australiana_

Claro, también hay un par de personajes de los cuales no sabría que categoría asignarles debido a que son versiones nyotalia de los hetalianos, es decir:

_**-Nälen:**__ noruega. Una vampira más que antigua pues ha estado casi desde muchísimos años antes de la civilización vikinga, Sire de los vampiros nórdicos, "madre" de Scabriel, adoptó a Vicky en su grupo cuando esta se encontraba vagando por los yermos del norte de Europa. Hasta relativamente poco tiempo, cansada de su condición de inmortal se entrega al sol, dejando al mando de la cuadrilla a Lukas. Al igual que Kalevi, por una u otra jugada del destino ha reencarnado en Arwen, haciendo que de vez en cuando utilice el cuerpo del mortal para comunicarse con su cuadrilla. (Escribiendo de ella me imaginé a Fem!Noruega, de hecho esa es su apariencia, el problema es que su personalidad no es como debería de ser el personaje por lo que no se si cuenta como OC o como algo completamente ooc. Ustedes dirán)_

_**-Tähti:**__ finlandesa. La esposa que tenia Berwald antes de que le convirtieran en un vampiro y con quien estaba a punto de tener un hijo pero fue asesinada por un enemigo hecho durante los conflictos de familias aristócratas suecas. Aun que murió hace muchos años, Tino le recuerda perfectamente a ella. También es reencarnación de Kalevi. (Esta sí, es Fem!Finlandia… no se saquen de onda)_

* * *

><p><strong>You're mine.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Todos llevamos un demonio dentro, <em>

_que no paramos de buscar hasta encontrarlo."_

_**-Anónimo.**_

_En esta ciudad brillante construida en oro_

_Muy distante de la inocencia_

_Hay más que conocer aparte de lo que tus ojos ven_

_Mira más allá de las profundas aguas _

_¡Es una ciudad del mal!_

_Ahí descansa una bestia de siete cabezas_

_Con diez cuernos levantados en su cabeza_

_Hay una mujer sentada sobre su trono_

_Pero el odio la va dejando desnuda._

_Son la bestia y la ramera_

_Ella es una residencia para los demonios_

_Ella es una jaula para cada espíritu impuro_

_Para cada ave asquerosa que nos hace beber_

_De un vino envenenado para fornicar con nuestros reyes_

_¡Ha caído la gran babilonia!_

_**Avenged sevenfold, The beast and the harlot.**_

* * *

><p>Era sábado… ¡Y sin Govert jodiendo!<p>

Incluso después del incidente de la computadora_ (En el que por cierto, el holandés se había portado demasiado raro… ¿Acaso eso eran celos?)_ vendría bastante bien hacer otro fin de semana de botellón… cuando por arte de magia esas plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Soren se había restregado los ojos, bostezando mientras apenas con unos boxers y una camiseta gastada de _megadeth_ se encaminó con pasos torpes hasta la cocina a servirse el desayuno. Vio una nota en el frigorífico:

"_Estaré en cursos toda la mañana, procuren no dejar el piso hecho un desastre mientras no estoy o les juro voy a patearles el culo cuando me entere. Como son tan vagos les he dejado medio desayuno preparado. _

_-Atte: Govert."_

Le causó gracia, al final el cara de tulipán era atento con alguien que no fuera él mismo. Hasta se rió pensando _"Se ha enterado hoy que se ha sacado la lotería, se ha conseguido a alguien que le quite lo forever alone o a lo mejor se estuvo fumando un porro…" _Quizá ninguna de las otras opciones, pero que importaba. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo, volvió a calentar los waffles que había dejado y se dispuso a revisar la correspondencia… ¡Bingo!Había una carta dirigida a los ocupantes, invitándoles a una velada en un club nocturno del centro de la ciudad.

_Bathory_, aquel nombre extraño que generalmente se escuchaba en los rumores policíacos de la zona.

Con cautela se leyó todo el sobre. Entrada al mejor lugar y lo más fabuloso del caso es que todo el consumo era jodidamente _gratis_. El danés apenas si evitó pegar un chillido de alegría y como un loco corrió al cuarto de sus dos compañeros quienes perezosos se removieron en las sabanas.

Así fue que desde medio día se dedicaron a ponerse _guapos_ para la noche. Telefonearon al neerlandés quien rechazó la invitación siendo que por dentro estaba que se moría por aceptar… por la palabra gratis, el exceso de trabajo de investigación para el fin de semana se lo estaba cobrando. Invitaron también al los vecinos pero el único que aceptó fue el estonio ya que los demás tenían cosas que hacer esa misma noche.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se quedaron de piedra, el ambiente era fantástico. Apenas pusieron un píe adentro y el aroma a perfume, tabaco seco y alcohol los deleito. Frente a ellos varias mujeres cubiertas de poquísima tela les dieron la bienvenida junto con un mesero quien les asigno sus lugares en una mesa baja de cristal y asientos cuadrados forrados en cuero negro y rojo muy cerca al centro de la pista; Una tarima de medio metro de alto en donde estaban puestos tres caños que simulaban ser de cristal.

Al lado derecho y en otra tarima se encontraban un grupo de músicos con pinta de latinos con sus guitarras, bajo y batería tocando alguna canción en español mientras una mujer, un perfecto espécimen de mulata caribeña, toda ella de piel morena, caderas, pechos grandes y cabellera azabache llena de rulos como sus antepasados africanos, bailaba con ese toque sensual frente a todos los clientes, algo que sin duda encantó al ibérico, quien comenzó a tararear la melodía sin apartar sus ojos de la mujer.

_*"Esa mujer me esta matando_

_Me ha espinado el corazón_

_Por mas que trato de olvidarla_

_Mi alma no da razón._

_Mi corazón ha aplastado_

_Molido y abandonado_

_¡A ver a ver! Tú sabes_

_Dime mi amor_

_¿Cuánto amor?_

_¿Y que dolor nos quedó?_

_¡Ah aaah ay! corazón espinado_

_Como duele, me duele mamá_

_¡Ah aah ay! Cómo me duele el amor"_

La diva de piel oscura caminaba bailando alrededor de la pista, haciendo exagerados zigzag con sus caderas al ritmo del estridente sonido de la guitarra eléctrica y los tambores. En el momento menos esperado, ella saltó a lo alto del caño dando piruetas que habrían dejado boquiabiertos a los jueces de un concurso de gimnasia… y de paso a Antonio quien no se decidía si tragar su Gin-tonic, respirar, parpadear y ver a la chica o todas al mismo tiempo.

La mulata aprovechando el tiempo allá arriba se acercó lo más posible al frente de ellos y guiñándoles un ojo a los ocupantes de la mesa, agarró al español de una mano y luego bruscamente lo tomó por la corbata para robarle un beso.

—¡Wuuuuuu! ¡Foto para Facebook! — Exclamó contento el estonio mientras con su celular captaba la escena.

—Disculpe señor, el establecimiento prohíbe todo tipo de fotos con las bailarinas…—Interrumpió el camarero.

—Chico, deja que se tome la foto conmigo que no lo vo' a mordé.— Respondió la mujer con un marcado acento cubano.

El camarero se disculpo rápidamente con los jóvenes y prosiguió con sus tareas. Mientras tanto la banda bajó del su lugar dándole paso al espacio para el DJ, quien anunciaba con su fuerte voz a las tres bailarinas siguientes.

Distando mucho de la actuación de caribeña, esta vez se trataba de tres rubias escasas de ropa quienes en sincronía ejecutaron un baile, de forma que todos los hombres presentes dejaron de respirar por largo rato… Como si aparte de algunos cuantos en el bar tuvieran esa necesidad para mantenerse vivos. Lo más extraño del caso es que la de la esquina, la chica bonita de los ojos verdes se parecía mucho a Feliks…

* * *

><p>En un rincón del bar estaba el dueño, un apuesto hombre de cabellos negro profundo y unos encantadores ojos azules se encontraba sentado en un magnifico trono con figuras arábigas adornándole, tomaba tranquilamente a la compañía de un amigo suyo una copa de alguna sustancia roja, espesa y de olor casi metálico en una copa de coctel.<p>

—Y bien mi querido Norge, ¿Ya decidiste cual? —Preguntó el ojiazul al rubio de broche de cruz.

—Ni idea. — Respondió llevándose la copa a los labios.

—En mi opinión creería que Adelle le va a encantar, le queda muy bien el color rojo~

—Adelle… ¿Pero no le toca el turno después de las que están bailando?

—¿Y que tal si mejor me mandan a mi?

La voz de una tercera persona interrumpió. Una rubia se sentó en las piernas del pelinegro y le arrebató la copa de este para molestarlo.

—¿Tu otra vez, Vicky? — Preguntó el noruego llevándose las manos a las sienes.

—Maestro, si no fuera por que piensa mandarle una chica al tipo ese rubio cabellos de cepillo de la otra noche creería que esta planeando devorárselo pronto… ¡Sabe que adoro sus ideas!

—Pues… Vicky no es una mala elección ¿Sabes? — Inquirió Scabriel.

El rubio mando a llamar a uno de los camareros para dar la orden.

—Pues que más da. Entrégale la ropa a Vicky. — Solicitó con gesto aplomado. —Mándasela al joven de allá. Dile que es regalo de un amigo, el DJ ya sabe lo que hay que hacer.

—Señor Scabriel… los oficiales quieren verle. Están en su oficina. — Dijo el mismo mesero haciendo una reverencia a su jefe mientras la rubia y él se retiraban dejando solo al noruego en aquel rincón con una media sonrisa casi lasciva, muy rara en su cara.

—Que comience el espectáculo…

* * *

><p>Emma y Feliks seguían en el camerino intentando decidirse por cual cosa vestir. Feliks con toda naturalidad se comenzaba a aplicar el maquillaje frente al espejo mientras la belga se ponía las medias y ligueros. La puerta del camerino se abrió dejando entrar a la rubia y a uno de los camareros quien dando señales a una de las chicas encargadas del vestuario le entrego unas cuantas prendas y después se las pasó a ella. Vicky se sentó y con toda calma las desdobló encontrándose con un conjunto de lencería en color rojo y blanco, extrañada al notar que el sostén llevaba la bandera de Dinamarca, algo que ninguna dejo pasar por alto.<p>

—¿Un cliente importante? —Preguntó Emma a la ojiverde.

—Eso parece, me han pedido lo lleve puesto para un danés invitado… ni idea de lo que se planean ese par. — comentó restándole importancia mientras se despojaba de todas sus prendas sin vergüenza alguna.

—¿Quién es? ¿El chico con la melena alborotá? — Preguntó la mulata.

—Si, es ese mismo idiota.

—¿D-de pura casualidad no habla de f-forma escandalosa ni tiene acento e-extraño? — Dedujo la belga temiéndose lo peor.

—¡Bingo! ¿No me digas que lo conoces, mi querida Emma?

—N-no… para nada…

—Mas vale cariño, mas vale porque que al parecer de aquí hoy no sale vivo~ — Le guiñó el ojo la mujer sonriendo de forma que dejó ver sus colmillos y se dispuso apresurada a salir del camerino a la tercera llamada en la pista.

Apenas el DJ vio salir a la mujer comenzó a sonar una canción muy conocida, al parecer por los ocupantes de aquella mesa. El estonio no sabía que cara poner porque en su vida había ido a esa clase de lugares mientras que el español y el griego simplemente se sonrieron en complicidad sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación.

—¿Oye hombre, no es esa tu canción? — Preguntó el helénico.

—¡ES DE NEPHEW, JODER!~

Cuando en la pista apareció aquella mujer con su conjunto rojo-blanco fue que todos callaron por completo. Le vieron bailando en toda la pista de forma tan erótica, extravagante… y pavorosa.

_Da dam da da da dam dam _  
><em>Da dam da da da dam dam <em>  
><em>Da dam da da da dam Danmark <em>

La mujer se trepó de un solo salto al caño mientras se sostenía en lo alto únicamente con sus piernas y con lentitud se dejaba caer, meneando sus encantos enfrente de ellos con una falsa cara de inocencia mientras los demás clientes no le despegaban un ojo de ella, se fue a sentar en las piernas de este.

—¿Ya te acordaste de mi… Soren? — Le susurró sensualmente al oído mientras con una seña al camarero y a expensas de los presentes hacía que les sirvieran una especie de bebida color oscuro en vasos de tequila. Y tras el último trago a la extraña bebida, la visión de aquellos jóvenes se perdió entre el humo de los cigarrillos y las risas lejanas, extraviando momentáneamente el conocimiento de si mismos.

* * *

><p>—Mas les vale no decir ni una sola palabra, gusanos..— Espetó tajante el pelinegro. —¡No quiero ni un problema o rumor!<p>

—Haberlo pensado antes de construir un bar demasiado obvio, ¡Soberano idiota! —Respondió irónica la voz de un joven en el fondo del cuarto, todo cubierto con una capa negra que incluso le tapaba parte de la cara a propósito.

La figura permanecía inmóvil, sentado sobre el elegante diván en un rincón del cuarto junto a Charlotte quienes únicamente miraban de forma indiferente a los varios oficiales uniformados quienes subieron a una camilla los cuerpos de dos hombres bien muertos y se los llevaron por la parte de atrás del inmueble.

—No te pongas así, corazón. —Scabriel se acercó y acarició la escondida cara del encapuchado ganándose un feo mordisco que le atravesó el guante. — Tú bien sabes que adoro divertirme.

—Seguro que si, ¿Por qué no dejas que me vean sin esta tontería encima? ¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿Qué va pasar el día se me ocurra matar a alguien, y ellos no tengan idea de quien soy?

—A la policía la controlo yo. Basta con que les digas mi nombre y sabrán que te tienen que dejar en paz… órdenes mías.

—_Así que por eso no se reportan los casos de gente que muere misteriosamente desangrada…_ ¡Pues a ver a que horas evitas que ciertos humanos idiotas me persigan de la escuela al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa!

—Todo a su debido tiempo… Todo a su tiempo. Lo tengo fríamente calculado. — Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa felina y quitándose sus guantes de cuero.

—¿Él es tu novio? —Preguntó la niña.

—Los vampiros nunca se enamoran de los humanos, pero eso es lo que yo desearía ser y principalmente que sea su novio le gustaría al muy estúpido. — Escupió venenoso el de la capa. — Para mi desgracia el cree que sí.

—_¡My dear!_ ¿Qué son esas palabras? No deberías decir eso en frente de la pequeña ¿Qué pasaría si sus papás se enteran y me echan la culpa?

—Te sacarían los colmillos, te encerrarían en un ataúd de hierro y te dejarían morir de hambre toda la eternidad… Estaré encantado en enseñarle más palabrotas, _mi amor._ —Agregó sarcástico.

—¡Ah!~ Adoro esa faceta tuya… tan venenoso… tan malvado… tan… como dicen estos japoneses: Tsundere.

—Y yo adoro cuando estas calladito y dentro del ataúd sin joderme las noches de sábado. Chupa sangre malparido.

El vampiro se retiró con una cara de idiota feliz despidiéndose de ambos en el cuarto y dando la orden a los meseros ahí afuera les cumplieran cada uno de los caprichos de los dos. Sin más, el chico de la capa sacó un libro grueso de quien sabe donde y lo comenzó a leer en silencio hasta que Charlotte demandó atención interfiriendo en la mente de aquel.

—¿Arwen… si no son novios, por qué te tiene aquí?

—Porque es un idiota.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que su madre lo debió dejar caer de cabeza cuando chico, eso lo hizo estúpido.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo vas a entender cuando crezcas. Es un vampiro necio, viejo y con complejos de Don Juan y Jack el destripador.

—¿Por qué?

El joven bufó y mandó con desesperación de vuelta a la nada al pobre libro.

—Eres un vampiro, de alguna forma creo que lo puedo ver. — Dijo la niña tocando curiosamente el hombro de él.

—El torpe también me dijo lo mismo. — Suspiró cansadamente— ¿Eres como yo?

—No lo se. ¿Tus dos papás son vampiros?

—No que yo sepa. Mi padre le gustaba pasar horas bajo el sol y mi mamá adora tener las cortinas abiertas para que entre la luz… yo lo simplemente detesto la luz del sol, huyo de la luz porque me molesta.

—¿Scabriel te ha hecho su Ghul*, no?

—Se que soy un vampiro, con la diferencia que yo estoy vivo como tú pero no me alimento de sangre como los demás, me alimento de la energía de otros humanos a mi antojo. Scabriel dice que los de mi tipo no somos seres humanos, seguimos siendo vampiros porque en una vida pasada lo fuimos.

—¿Si te convierte alguien recuperas la memoria? ¿Recibes tu fuerza igual que cuando eras vampiro?

—No lo se. Pero ahora ya sabes como diferenciar a otros de tu especie, chiquilla. —Sonrió.

—¡No soy una chiquilla, tengo cinco años! — Respondió indignada la niña.

—¡Seguro, seguro! — Él rió de buena gana y caminó hasta la puerta — ¿A que estas esperando? Te prometí una barra de chocolate si me lograbas hacer reír. Mis promesas se cumplen, venga.

La niña sonrió dejando ver sus diminutos colmillos, tomó de la mano al de la capa y salieron por la puerta de atrás, pasando por la bodega, la cocina y otras salas con tal de que los clientes ni el tan citado Scabriel lo notaran.

—¿Y por que no te quitas la capa? ¡Vas a darle un susto de muerte al dependiente de la tienda!

—¡Eso es lo que quiero, _liebchen_!

* * *

><p>—(<em>¿Y ahora en donde coño estoy?)<em>— Se pensó el danés frotándose las sienes al incorporarse de un diván. ¿En que momento llegó ahí?— Joder, otra vez me he puesto ebrio…

—No me digas ¡Qué novedad! — El rubio arqueó las cejas buscando al dueño de la voz cuando…

—¡Eh, has regresado! —Exclamó eufórico y algo ebrio Soren al ver al rubio con el broche de cruz, corrió hasta él, apresándolo en sus fuertes brazos.

—No, tú eres el que ha regresado. —Dijo con voz monótona señalando al danés.

El más alto le apartó el cabello y la tela de la camisa para morder su cuello juguetonamente al del broche, como si de verdad se atreviera a hacerlo. El otro solo se hizo a un lado dejándose llevar por las ansias del otro. Se detuvo.

—Espera… ¿De verdad eres vampiro? — Preguntó sintiéndose medio idiota.

—No, por supuesto que no, soy una sirena. — Rodó los ojos sarcástico, dirigiéndose a un sillón frente a él.

—Hablo en serio… — Se detuvo al olvidar el nombre del otro. ¿Se lo había dicho?

—Lukas; me llamo Lukas Bondevik. —Se adelantó.

* * *

><p>—"<em>Florecían manzanos y perales, mas de niebla el río se cubrió. Katyusha se paseaba por la orilla, cantando su mas bella canción…"<em>

La cabeza de Eduard andaba por otros lados, quizá soñando en mundos paralelos cuando por fin, al regresar a la realidad se encontró cara a cara con una chica… divina, mirándolo fijamente. Tenia el cabello corto, rubio, unos ojos resplandecientes azules y ¡Oh dios!… unos senos enoooormes.

—_"Recordaba a su amado con nostalgia y guardaba sus cartas de amor, que a un hombre que lucha en la frontera Katyusha entregó su corazón."_ —La rubia siguió con el restante de la canción mientras se mantenía ahí mirándolo muy divertida.

—¿C-como es que te sabes es-esa canción?— El pobre estonio trataba de mantenerse atildado para darle buena impresión a la joven. Pero los ojos se le iban para otra parte.

—Pues ya ves… Adivina como me llamo — Contestó inocente.

—¿En serio? ¿Katyusha? —Ya no sabía como seguir con la plática — ¿Eres rusa o algo así?

—Pues sí, algo así… —Respondió, era ucraniana. Se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a la cara de Eduard pero para su sorpresa de este, solo le quitó las gafas y jugueteó con ellas como si nunca hubiera visto algo parecido. Se las probó haciendo gesto de que no veía nada.

—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos… —Dijo el báltico viéndola embobado, ¿Cómo era posible que los pechos de una chica pudieran emitir ruido? Lástima, San Google no estaba para sacarlo de dudas.

—¿Seguro que es lo único _bonito_ que me estabas viendo? —Inquirió con sorna.

—¿¡E-eh! ¡No e-era mi intención, discúlpame tanto! — Se tapó la cara rojo de vergüenza por que le había descubierto.

La mujer se echó a reír por la reacción de este, había algo en él que le provocara algo así como ¿Ternura? Sí, algo así. Pero dejando a la mujer de sus sueños de lado… ¿En donde carajos estaba? Definitivamente no se encontraba en la misma zona, no había salido del club y por el contrario, estaba en un lugar más privado y hasta quizá exclusivo por lo que se dijo en deducciones mentales. Pero tampoco estaban Antonio ni Heracles e incluso desconocía que horas eran.

—Tus amigos se fueron a darle una vuelta al bar, como vieron que no habías despertado me quedé aquí a cuidarte de que… pues no sé. Que te fueras a hacer daño. — Mintió, le había estado echando el ojo con la oportunidad de hincarle el diente… o mejor dicho el colmillo.

—Bueno, pues gracias. —Sonrió apenado — ¿Te parece si te invito algo de beber en compensación?

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Me parece fantástico!

* * *

><p>Lo escuchó reírse. Era raro… demasiado pero también era hermoso. Pero no tenía mas explicación, ni científica ni filosófica ni teológica, cero, nada, no, nyet, nein.<p>

—Me sigues decepcionando. Creí que te lo había dejado claro la otra noche.

—¿En serio? Yo creí que me estabas trayendo al _lado oscuro_ —Se rió.— Porque si eres vampiro no deberías de tener mas de unos cuantos… no se ¿Doscientos o Trescientos? Se me hace una condenación vivir sin sol, o playa ¡Ya ni decir de cervezas!

—¿Condenación? —Ahora el vampiro era el que se ponía a reír, pero era más bien una risa irónica.— ¿De verdad eres tan tonto? Es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida, niñato.

—¿Que cosa? ¿Beber sangre o yo? — Insinuó burlonamente el danés. —Vamos, ya se que soy irresistible y todo pero…

—Beber sangre por supuesto.— Posó sus finos dedos sobre los labios del Soren para hacerlo callar y prosiguió —Querido, las palabras no pueden describirlo. Solo imagínate beber del más exquisito champán, la sensación del coito mas sensual que hayas tenido y el éxtasis del fumador de opio al darle la primera calada a la pipa y podrás hacerte una idea infinitamente pequeña de lo que siento cuando te muerdo el cuello.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que disfrutaste más mordiéndome la yugular que de todas mis dotes en la cama?

—No exactamente. Pero regresando a mi punto podría darte un ejemplo de… ¿Los drogadictos? Si, los drogadictos modernos podrán mentir, robar y matar para irse a su pequeño viaje al cielo pero lo mío es mejor porque además me hace inmortal, también los demás vampiros cometen actos obscenos por conseguir sangre pero tú… tú no tienes precio. Por eso soy un caballero en ese sentido.

El noruego se removió acomodándose sobre las piernas del más alto, mirando fijamente al otro. Los dos rostros se acercaron y al romper la distancia se fundieron en un beso rudo, las dos lenguas lucharon entre sí por poco tiempo hasta haberse vuelto un baile, explorando la boca del otro, el vampiro saboreaba las heridas de los labios resecos del rubio mientras con una mano helada le desabotonaba la camisa.

El danés tampoco se iba a contener mucho que digamos, las ropas ya le estaban estorbando.

—Y aquí estás, pobre mortal… descubriendo… lo frágil que es tu existencia… deberías de estar muriéndote de miedo. —Murmuró entre jadeos al sentir los dientes del danés mordiendo delicadamente la piel sobrenatural de la base de su cuello.

—Te aseguro que me prenden más tus ganas de matarme que cualquier otra cosa que intentes.— Punto para Soren.

—Entonces cállate y comienza a moverte, _mi rey._—Le susurró sensualmente en el oído. A Soren no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces.

* * *

><p>* Ese fragmento de canción es de<em> "Corazón espinado" <em>interpretadapor Maná y en la guitarra Carlos Santana.

_***Ghoul, Ghul o Gül: **__Termino de procedencia árabe. __Un sirviente creado permitiendo que un mortal beba sangre de vampiro sin el derramamiento que daría lugar a una progenie.__ Pueden alimentarse de comida como cualquier humano, salir al sol y demás cosas que no hacen los inmortales pero siempre y cuando tengan también que alimentarse de carroña humana e incluso cadáveres en descomposición. Un ejemplo de Ghoul en la cultura popular es R'as-al-ghul, un personaje antagónico de Batman, la palabra actualmente es un sinónimo de zombie._

* * *

><p>Bien, pues he tratado de actualizar lo mas rapido que he podido. Es más... no he dormido en más de cuatro días. FUCK DAT SHIT. Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que tantos libros de filosofía me esten haciendo alucinar ¡A este paso voy a terminar como Don Quijote de la Mancha!<p>

Y por eso es que ya necesito tomarme mis merecidas vacaciones. Pero no se preocupen, ya llevo adelantado gran parte del capítulo siguiente. _Holanda se va a enojaaaaaaaaar~_

Pero para eso claro, voy a comenzar a poner una pequeñita historia extra del villano de esta historia _(¿Qué serian las historias sin alguien despiadado de por medio?) _Por cierto, ¿Les molesta que escriba algunas insinuaciones de yuri? quiero escribir un poquito~

¿Eh, alguien me recomienda un libro? Apenas estuve leyendo Déjame entrar y El juego de Gerald, este ultimo del gran maestro del terror Sthepen King y hablando de este hombre, resulta que en conjunto con Rafael Albuquerque han hecho una de las mejores obras maestras que he leido/visto. Se trata de un Cómic fabuloso llamado _American Vampire, _donde podemos ver la historia de_ Skinner Sweet, _un maleante del antiguo Oeste y_ Peal Jones _una actriz de los años años 20's, quienes son ahora una nueva linea de sangre americana. Distando bastante de cualquier historia de vampiros brillosos y por supuesto de los clásicos pero en sí tienen buena historia.

Acá el link por si quieren ver un poquito mas de los diseños de ese cómic: http:/ rafaelalbuquerqueart. deviant / gallery/ ?q=vampire#/d322nem

Ahora me gustaria enfocarme en USAUK y GerIta. Algo ya les tendré para el siguiente capítulo OHSI. Así que mientras tanto, nos vemos hasta la siguiente vez, dentro de unas cuantas semanas.

**_Os agradezco _****_sus reviews queridos míos y os amo... Desearia que estuviérais aquí... en mis frías manos..._**


	8. La bestia

**Cadena de Sangre.**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Advertencia del capitulo: **Holandés loquito, salto pequeñísimo del tiempo, Cameo de OC's e información (introducción) idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>La bestia.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Es imposible suprimir el bien o el mal, sólo podemos mantener <em>

_al bien despierto mientras adormecemos el mal."_

_**Anónimo-.**_

_Se esconde en la oscuridad_

_Tiene dientes muy afilados_

_No hay salida para mí_

_Quiere mi corazón y mi alma_

_Nadie me escucha gritar_

_Quizá es un sueño_

_O quizá está dentro de mí_

_¡Detén a este monstruo!_

_**Skillet - **__**Monster**_

* * *

><p>¿¡Vaya, tu de nuevo por aquí! Voy a preguntarte solo una cosita… <em>¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que tu presencia es bien recibida por aquí?<em>

No por favor, no te lo tomes como un insulto, no pretendo ser descortés. Ya sabes, es simple curiosidad. Es casi como una advertencia. Por lo general a mi especie le disgusta tener tan cerca la compañía de vosotros. Hay sus excepciones, pero existen vástagos quienes tienen cierto rencor con el ganado… los humanos quiero decir. Disculpa, se me ha hecho costumbre.

Es algo realmente sencillo de explicar. A veces envidiamos que vosotros caminéis en el sol, comas, bebas y folles cuanto gustéis. Claro, nadie de nosotros lo va a admitir y esa ultima si que se puede aun. Pero yo por nada quiero dejar de ser un vampiro. Solo a los idiotas debiluchos se tienen miedo a si mismos. Algunos aseguran odiar su inmortalidad.

¿Y por qué? Pues porque todos estamos jodidamente muertos, _naturalmente_.

Existe toda una lista de cosas que me hacen recordármelo muy a menudo: Ya no respiro, mi corazón no late, no me afecta el clima, no he envejecido más, no nada de nada.

En realidad, el vampiro no dista en lo absoluto de cualquier ocupante de un espacio en la morgue. A fin de cuentas es lo que somos: Simples cadáveres, un cúmulo de electrones, protones y neutrones paralizados, una serie de células inertes que por alguna razón lejos de la lógica humana, desconocida por los científicos y aun para mí, estamos _animados_ (Que considero el termino apropiado), seguimos andando de aquí para allá, caminando, hablando, pensando, amando, matando, blah blah.

Si echarais un vistazo en mi interior, verías que todos mis órganos están atrofiados después de tanto tiempo sin haber sido usados. Pero seamos realistas, ni tú ni nadie podrán ver eso ya que en el caso de que yo sea destruida de alguna forma, me volvería un montón de cenizas… no soy tan joven como aparento, para este momento y desde el día de mi "muerte" mi cuerpo no seria mas que simples átomos flotando en la nada_. Qué triste..._

Naturalmente, como vampiros no podríamos salir a la calle así nada más. Tengo que procurar parpadear, respirar con tal de que veas mi pecho moverse, suspirar, estornudar lo más real posible, rascarme la piel, hacer correr la circulación por mis venas para calentarme, echar vapor por la boca en una noche de invierno y todo para seguir el juego de todas las noches y no tengas idea de lo que tienes enfrente.

Después de un tiempo, algunos creen que este asunto es sencillamente deprimente (Insisto, no es una condena. Yo creo que a ti también te gustaría vivir siglos enteros sin envejecer.) Los vampiros de mentes frágiles se dejan llevar por el suicidio, unos perecen en revueltas estúpidas, peleas de territorio, venganzas. Otros simplemente se duermen durante tantos años -El termino correcto es _"Entrar en letargo",_ si te interesa.- esperando encontrar una especie de muerte, tiempos mejores, o la noche inminente de la Gehena. Esto reduce considerablemente nuestra población, así que no imagines que hay miles de chupasangre allá afuera.

"_**Habías mencionado en el primer capítulo qué cosas afectan a los vampiros y que otras no… ¿Era eso verdad o fue uno de tus truquitos?"**_

Lamento decirte que la última. Una de mis jugaditas sucias, pero no mentí por completo. Ya deberías saber que adoro jugar.

Verás. Ni a mi ni a nadie le afecta ver una cruz, porque se lo fantasearon en Rumania y el tal Bram Stoker os lo mostró en Drácula. Tampoco una estrella de David, ni los símbolos rúnicos o agua bendita lo harán. No existe absolutamente nada (con excepción al sol) que me afecte, debilite o me mate directamente… De hecho existen algunas otras cosas que si afectan y no estoy hablando de ajos como en el primer capítulo.

Existen miles de maneras de morir y eso nos incluye. Nadar en profundidades abisales a pesar de una condición de resistencia extrema puede terminar el la implosión de un cuerpo vampiro sin que haya opción de recuperarse. Así también como caer de alturas considerables, pero para poder sobrevivir a un golpe desde el Empire State, hay que tener la resistencia propia de un Matusalén. O ya si nos vamos a lo simple, fuego. Químico, eléctrico, de antorchas, metal fundido…

Otras muertes son propagadas por enfermedades humanas. Explico: VIH, Bacterias come carne, etc. A cualquier vástago que sea contagiado y posteriormente se descubra ha propagado la enfermedad consigo mismo, se le extermina de inmediato.

_**¡Ay mira, estacas! **_

Es verdad a medias. El propósito de la estaca era mantener al supuesto vampiro aparte de apuñalado en el corazón, clavado a su ataúd y a la tierra esperando que este no pudiera salir de ahí. Solo paraliza y déjame decirte que eso apenas sirve con los neófitos, no con alguien de mi edad, y eso si toca bien el corazón. Claro está que si me llegan a remover este órgano a lo máximo quedaré apenas moribunda o bien en letargo. Pero claro, eso no va a pasar ya que antes yo te mato. Aun así puedes enterrarme en el corazón todo lo que te plazca pero si crees que me va a hacer algún daño cometes un error. Incluso ya me han vaciado la munición entera de una AK-47 en el estomago… ¡Taraaaán! Aquí estoy. Al contrario de los _pobrecillos_ narcotraficantes que ya están alimentando gusanos.

Actualmente existe la creencia que las luces ultravioleta tienen la capacidad de matarnos. Pues bien, resulta ser que apenas producen ligero escozor en la piel y ya no digamos que efectos tendría una variación más fuerte en la piel de vampiro. La plata me irrita igual que el zirconio, el benzol y algunos ácidos, que, en cantidades mayúsculas sí me matarían; Repito, mayúsculas. La acción del fuego con una exposición prolongada, el agua corriente no me afecta, ni la estancada… me gusta bañarme para que te lo sepas.

Igual, nos bastamos nosotros solitos para liquidarnos. El acto que los antiguos llaman Amaranto y los más jóvenes le dicen Diablerie, consiste en beber por completo la sangre de otro vampiro, al punto de dejarlo incluso sin alma. El beneficio está en que el que recibe la sangre se queda con el poder de su victima, la cual, su alma queda en una especie de muerte de la muerte, ósea sin siquiera una entidad que pueda descansar o atormentarse en el más allá. Mucho peor que el asesinato. Dejarse controlar por La bestia interior al punto de quedar sin humanidad, merece la pena de muerte.

_**¿Sabbat? ¿Camarilla? ¿Proscritos? ¿Caitiff's?**_

_Bitch please_… No me interesa unirme a sus clubs campestres a tomar el té, a fin de cuentas después de compartir toda esta información vendrán a por mí. En cualquier momento, alguno de ellos se enterará que existe esta mera basura de escrito supuestamente anónimo. Sé los riesgos que estoy corriendo… y nada más me gustaría que patear culos vampíricos. Es difícil a mi edad el quitarte ese gustito por amor al peligro.

Por lo general a esos amargaditos de arriba, lo que más les frustra son los humanos, los dhampir y los vampiros energéticos. La semejanza es considerable pues están vivos y para colmarles más el plato, los dos últimos son vampiros pero no tienen las debilidades de la estirpe. El segundo grupo bebe sangre y aun así se pasea bajo el sol y disfruta alimentos… hasta ajo. Los terceros son humanos pero en alguna vida pasada fueron como nosotros.

_**¿Y entonces porque no simplemente se matan y se vuelven así, como humanos o energéticos o esas cosas?**_

Porque algo peor viene después. La condenación en el infierno si es que hay uno, la nada infinita donde deben estar rondando las miles de almas a las que dimos fin o yo supongo que el temor a llevarse un gran fiasco y nunca volver a esta no-vida tan maravillosa, además de que tanto tiempo siendo lo que somos nos recuerda que la vida humana es solo un parpadeo, sin valor y sin sentido. _¿A que clase de cazador le gustaría cambiar papeles con la presa?_ Tampoco me preguntes de reencarnación que nunca me he muerto más que simbólicamente, la odio tanto que si siguiera siendo mortal, rogaría para que no fuera auténtica con tal de que no exista persona más grandiosa que yo. Se de la reencarnación lo que tu sabes de pastelería y cerámica checoslovaca.

¿Saben? Me alegra haberos desanimado a volverles parte de mi progenie. _Y la verdad es que me jode ser niñera de hematófagos. Los jóvenes dan mucha lata con tanta humanidad e ideas de caldo. _Como verás, no soy un alma lacónica y atormentada por vivir los siglos de los siglos (¿Amén?), nunca lo estaré y me hallaré para ti cuando quieras que te resuelva una duda.

¿Os gustaría un consejo útil? Si están a punto de devorarte… llora. Por si no lo sabes, el momento en el que se bebe la sangre del recipiente va cargado de emociones. El sabor no me deja de resultar magnifico, pero basta una lagrimita para que me amargues la cena. Claro, esto solo funciona conmigo. Ve tú a saber que haría desistir a un matusalén, a uno del sabbat o un vampiro ruso…

_Sinceramente y siempre vuestra: Hess._

* * *

><p>Después de aquella alcohólica fantástica fiesta, nuestros amigos regresaron en un estado deplorable y para nada cuerdos al piso de estudiantes. Al fin y al cabo tenían todo un día para descansar y aguantar una resaca de campeonato.<p>

Evitando no hacer mucho ruido llegaron hasta el quinto piso, milagrosamente en una pieza. Soren que aparte de andar en las nubes con una cara de pervertido satisfecho había dejado caer las llaves como mas de tres veces (Al igual que Eduard, solo que este llegó a dormirse al pie de su puerta hablando incoherencias acerca de teiboleras ucranianas). Así pues, Heracles un tanto desesperado por entrar y tumbarse en su cama, tomó las llaves inmediatamente y se dispuso a abrir de una buena vez la condenada puerta. Solo que su cerebro que andaba nadando al cien en alcohol le dio una señal confusa: _"¡Ya leñes, solo tienes que tocar el timbre, griego bebido! "_

***¡DING FUCKING DONG!***

—¡¿Por qué cojones has hecho eso? ¡Vas a despertar a Govert que va a venir a patearnos el culo!

**. ° · ° .° · ° .†. ° · °. ° ·° . **

El ibérico y el heleno con nada mas abrir la puerta fueron a su cuarto a esconderse como viles cucarachas a velocidad luz, dejando al pobre Soren con la tarea de cerrar la puerta y enfrentar él solo la furia del holandés que para su mala suerte, compartían cuarto.

—_¡It's ninja time!_

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo se sacó los zapatos y los dejó al lado de la puerta para evitar hacer ruido; así incluso ganaba tiempo esperando sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad evadiendo el problema cataclísmico de tropezar con algún objeto que fuera a hacer escándalo. Un ejemplo simple, caminar con cuidado para no pisar a uno de los gatos del griego. Luego, con el fugaz sigilo de un ratón pasar por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Emma y finalmente de puntitas entrar su dormitorio. ¡Misión completa!

Lo único que tenia que hacer ahora era desvestirse y dormirse como dios lo trajo al mundo para no hacer ruido al abrir y cerrar rebuscando en los cajones el pijama. Con una agilidad envidiable de un verdadero ninja se metió entre las sabanas de su cama, respirando por fin tranquilo cuando de repente… una mano holandesa salvaje apareció envolviéndolo por detrás de su cintura.

—Ay Govert, eres un loquillo~ ¡Mira que venir a meterse a la cama del rey! — Susurró a su compañero con una sonrisa picara en su cara que aquel no podía ver estando de frente a su espalda. — ¡Pero descuida! todos están tan dormidos que no nos van a escuchar cuand…

—¿Estas borracho, verdad? — Preguntó veloz y amenazadoramente al oído mientras le tapaba la boca con brusquedad.

—¡Blah! Claro que no cara de tulipán ¿Por qué preguntas algo así?

—Pues no lo se… probablemente porque hueles a perfume, alcohol y… ¡NO ESTÁS EN TU MALDITA CAMA, DANÉS HIJO DE SIETE LECHES!

—¡No, Govert! ¡Lo siento!... —Una serie de sonidos extraños entre golpes y chirridos del colchón acabaron con el silencio— ¡Antonio!... ¡Emma!... ¡Heracles!... ¡Ayuda maldición, que este loco me quiere violar!

—¡Cállate que voy a darte la golpiza de tu vida! — Colérico el neerlandés intentaba atraparlo, mas el otro simplemente corría en pelotas huyendo de la golpiza de su vida. — ¡Juro que te golpeare tan fuerte que va a dolerte en tu siguiente vida… solo tú tenías que arruinarme el sueño!

* * *

><p><em>El ruido de las ramas de aquel viejo árbol azotaba incesante la ventana de la habitación. Algo de verdad le ponía los pelos de punta a Elina, que se llevaba las manos a su pequeño vestido rojo y lo estrujaba con fuerza en sus puños. Pero sus apresurados pensamientos la hicieron moverse casi con una velocidad no humana y poner en marcha el fonógrafo con un disco de vinilo de Elvis Presley. Era el favorito de su hermana.<em>

_Si bien, hablando de ella, yacía sobre su cama en una extraña posición, boca abajo con el suéter violeta colgando en una mano, un solo zapato en el pié y como única prenda en la parte de arriba el sostén, su faldas seguía igual. Esto de por si era normal, a veces llegaba cansada del trabajo y solamente se tumbaba en la cama, mientras más se iba durmiendo se le escurría un hilillo de saliva de la boca. Pero esta vez no fue así._

_Los hombros de Elina Häpämakki se relajaron visiblemente escuchando el sonido de la canción que encubría los rasguños de las ramas contra el cristal. Se acercó con cautela como esperando que su consanguínea no se despertara, algo que ella misma de antemano sabia no iba a ocurrir. Le apartó los necios mechones de cabello castaño que le cubrían la cara y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de ella para marcharse escaleras abajo._

_Ahí el televisor seguía encendido con alguna clase de programa enlatado, quizá una película yankee que pareciera nunca tuvo ni el menor éxito en cartelera (N.A: No estaban en España, pero se parecía a Antena 3 y un poquito a Telecinco, olé). Un hombre, el papá de Elina se encontraba sentado en el sillón y literalmente sin pestañear. Ella se acercó y con agilidad saltó al descanso de los brazos en el mueble para estar a la altura de su cara, donde, le plantó dos besos en la mejilla. Lo mismo en la cocina, donde en una silla estaba aparentemente sentada su mamá, quien parecía mas bien cayéndose del asiento mientras su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás en un ángulo imposible._

_La niña tomó con sus dos pequeñas manos la mano de ella y se las llevó a la cara, como esperando una caricia mientras dos gotitas se escurrían en una esquina de sus ojos. Quizá cualquiera hubiera creído que todo el anterior ausentismo se debía al abstraigo con el que solían vivir todos en esa casa pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aquellas tres personas de un lado u otro del cuello traían las marcas de pequeños dientes que fueron clavados en la yugular, secándoles de todos los litros de sangre, lo que les provocó una muerte lenta._

_Tino, como muchas otras veces miraba todas estas escenas noche tras noche, como un testigo invisible. Resumido, todo era un simple sueño, uno __muy__ realista. Incluso, por más bizarro que sonara, podía sentir los sentimientos de tristeza, miedo, rabia y soledad que ahogaban a chiquilla del vestido rojo._

—_Perdónenme por todo…_ _por favor_.

_Luego, con su recién adquirida fuerza sobrenatural cogió de un extremo un inmenso baúl y lo sacó con algo de esfuerzo por la puerta principal. Cual errante alma, jalando su pesada y nueva prisión para escapar del infierno que se había vuelto su joven vida. El cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en el cuerpo de Elina quien se tumbó sobre el cajón, muy lejos del piso cubierto de las hojas secas del bosque mientras ella sollozaba mirando las copas de los árboles._

_Pero el destellante e inconfundible brillo de los primeros rayos de sol la puso en alerta. Desesperada abrió apresuradamente la tapa del baúl y se cubrió con la manta de lana que había sacado de su casa mientras con una mano sostenía la foto de su familia, pasaba los dedos sobre el relieve del marco plateado del portarretratos._

…Esta, es mi dulce y triste canción del cielo

A donde nunca podré llegar

Por todas las cosas que hice

Por las lágrimas que les he hecho derramar

Por las cosas que no logré y quise

Y así, esas voces siempre me perseguirán

En esta soledad y sed de infierno

Porque a esta niña apresada en un averno

Habrá telarañas fantasmales que nunca atraparán…

_Aprisionando sus piernas contra si misma, con las diminutas gotas de su llanto resbalando y empapando su rojo vestido con puntitos blancos. Se acurrucó en el fondo del baúl atrapando al osito blanco de peluche entre sus manos mientras sus gritos de miseria se alzaban en el medio del bosque._

_A Tino se le partía el corazón tan solo de ver a una niña en aquel estado. Pero todo era tan irreal. El rubio se acercó hasta donde estaba aquel cofre y se arrodilló a su lado, como si el material de todas las cosas ahí fuera inexistente se vio frente a frente con ella y la tomó por el rostro… él lo traspasó como un fantasma._

—_¿¡Pero que dem... ?_

_Y sin embargo, la pequeña pareció sentir el calor de aquella mano en sus frías mejillas porque levantó la vista a la cara de aquella persona y ella lo miró con sus cristalinos ojos amatista de muñeca._

—_Recuerda… recuerda… recuérdame. — Susurró entre hipidos mientras sus lágrimas se iban tornando color carmesí dejando un rastro rojo en sus pálidos cachetes._

_Sus manitas lo tocaron en el pecho y ella lo empujó hacia atrás, en donde pareció caer en un profundo abismo a toda velocidad. Luego despertó, con su frente perlada en sudor, su mente atrapada buscando explicaciones en el recuerdo de aquel repetitivo y familiar sueño._

* * *

><p>Tino se había pasado lo que restaba de su poco tiempo para dormir dando vueltas en la cama siendo preso de las pesadillas repetitivas y constantes. En ocasiones no era una niña sino una joven mujer embarazada a quien parecía asesinaban en medio de una nevada y el otro era un hombre a quien descuartizaban y quemaban vivo. No solo era desagradable, llegaba a ser molesto y deprimente... incluso traumánte al sentir las heridas en carne propia. Pero así son los sueños, puedes verte cayendo de un precipicio y ¡ZAS!<p>

Despiertas de golpe, nunca pasó nada.

Las consecuencias del desvelo, naturalmente, fueron unas bonitas y nada discretas ojeras azules que le daban un aspecto de lechuza famélica acatarrada. Por desgracia, el karma no conforme con haberlo trasnochado lo dejaba en las manos del mamarracho profesor de Bioquímica: Larry Morgan. Aquel hombre se paseaba fresco en frente de la pizarra admirando a sus pobres victimas/estudiantes, como siempre, haciéndole la vida de cuadritos a los de la fila primera.

—Decimos que el ácido benzoico proviene de un árbol llamado benjuí, de forma que para obtenerlo se tiene que procesar industrialmente a partir del tolueno. ¿Alguien me dice que es el tolueno?

La mano de Eduard, nuestro querido amigo estonio y el cerebrito de la clase se alzó entre los treinta y tantos estudiantes del aula, el profesor con un gesto le dio la palabra, mentalmente pidiendo que el alumno se equivocara. Cosa que definitivamente no pasaría.

—Es un hidrocarburo que se emplea como solvente, se usa en ocasiones para la preparación de colorantes y medicamentos. Lo mismo que el metilbenceno… De ahí que se llame _benzoico_. —Respondió el de gafas como si se tratara de una obviedad para el resto de la clase, inflando el pecho al mas puro estilo de _"Mírenme, soy como Sheldon Copper. Un puto diccionario con patas"_

—Ya ¿Pero que es lo que pasa cuando mezclamos benceno y tolueno? — Interrogó el profesor para fastidiar.

—Obtenemos el benzol. —Respondió otro joven al lado de Eduard, un tipo con cara de pocos amigos, con el cabello negro, largo, atado en una coleta. Eso o era un Friki que se creía del siglo pasado.

—¡Es correcto nuevamente! —Dijo el profesor— Ese es el punto de hoy. Existe una patología derivada del benzol… más específicamente del benceno y de la cual supuestamente ya debieron haber leído en el libro, perooooo~ conociendo lo vagos e irresponsables que son muchos de ustedes con sus excepciones, quiero creer que no muchos lo leyeron pues fue un lindo fin de semana en estado etílico ¿Me equivoco?

Toda la clase se quedó en completo silencio como admitiendo el argumento hecho por el químico, tan solo el constante _tic-tac_ de las manecillas era el único sonido que se podía escuchar. Los ojos de águila de Larry pasearon por todo el salón para escoger a su siguiente victima… Y adivinen quien fue.

Tino estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesilla mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre ellos. El sueño estaba haciendo de las suyas por lo que cada palabra del profesor sonaba distante, no podía siquiera encontrarle sentido a las frases, era como si le estuvieran hablando en chino. Finalmente antes de se diera cuenta pegó los ojos y se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo en plena clase.

El profesor le dirigió una falsa mirada enternecida que cambió súbitamente a una sonrisa maliciosa, caminó hasta su escritorio, cogió la botella de agua que reposaba en una esquina y con suma delicadeza le vertió el contenido del envase sobre la cabeza del finlandés, quién chilló sin saber qué ocurría.

—Buenos días Väinämöinen, parece que le he interrumpido la siesta. Es una pena…

—¡Ohyaaa!~¡Discúlpeme profesor! No fue mi intención dormirme en su clase y…

—Claro que no fue su intención, seguro fue la de su querido compañero. —Dijo mirando a Eduard.— Debieron habérselo pasado fantástico todo el finde mientras se daban como caja en lugar de ponerse a leer ¿A que si?

Ambos tenían la cara con las mejillas rojas, no por que fuera verdad su acusación sino porque si alguno se atrevía a responderle les iría peor. Y eso era lo mismo con todos los alumnos que tenían los cojones para intentar poner en su lugar a aquel tipo. Hombres o mujeres, no había nadie con quien ese cabronazo no pasara por alto el hacerles pasar un mal rato.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió.

Si tú como el lector pudieras ver la complejidad del cerebro humano con la misma sencillez con la que yo la veo me seria más útil el describirte aquella escena. Pero yo se mi querido mortal, que tienes inteligencia de sobra para comprenderlo, quizá Larry Gordon se hubiera muerto de un ataque cardiaco si hubiera sabido en ese momento que cosa pasó realmente.

Pues imagínalo, aquel lugar del cerebro que conocemos como el lóbulo frontal, donde todo ser humano guarda los datos de sus emociones, recuerdos, personalidad y todo lo que lo hace enteramente un ser único y pensante que lo diferencia de ser un animal más, se desconectó por una milésima de segundo. Como si alguien le hubiera dado click al botón de reiniciar en la cabeza de nuestro lindo ojivioleta. Hablando de sus ojos, a partir de esa insignificante fracción de tiempo parecieron perder todo su brillo de inocencia, en aquella cara que a muchas chicas les inspiraba ternura se formó un rictus de seriedad nada propio del rubio y miró fijamente al fantoche profesor con la mirada mas envenenada que cualquier mortal pudiera realizar; en efecto aunque el docente nunca lo admitiría, le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

—Basta de tonterías.—Dijo el profesor mientras alzaba amenazadoramente un papelito por sobre la cabeza del finés.— Contéstame cual era aquella patología de la que estábamos hablando o de lo contrario, tendré que darte este lindo reporte de trabajo extra y algo para tu expediente.

—No me interesa.—Respondió una voz que no era la propia de Tino. O mejor dicho, la suya y la de otra persona a la vez… desde el mismo cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué ha dicho usted, Väinämöinen?— Larry alzó la voz desconcertado, el rubio le quitó el papel de la mano con brusquedad mientras lo rompía en miles de pedazos frente a su cara, elevó las comisuras de sus labios formado algo así como una sonrisa.

—Está sordo. —Colocó los pedacitos del papel en la palma de su mano, soplándoles de forma que aterrizaron en la cara del docente. — He dicho que me interesa un comino, venir a su clase, verle la cara y tener que escucharlo. Me tiene hasta los cojones y si no me equivoco el resto de la clase piensa lo mismo.

—Ni siquiera se que hace usted aquí, —Prosiguió— pareciera que su único propósito es joderle la vida a todos los que le rodean. Procure ocuparse de la suya y no de los demás, le ha dejado traumas a todas estas personas y usted como la sabandija que es lo disfruta… me enferma.

Tino no dejaba de mirarlo, el profesor se miraba reflejado en los ahora opacos y fieros ojos violetas que parecían leer todos sus pensamientos, algo así como si la persona en frente de él fuera un jodido psíquico. Este se levantó de su asiento, cogió sus cosas, se puso frente a la pizarra, donde escribió la respuesta del problema propuesto.

"_Benzolismo: Patología que se adquiere al manipular el benceno, presenta anemia y leucopenia*."_

—Es cierto, ayer me estaban dando como caja toda la noche, por eso tengo ojeras. Y no, no era Eduard. Y a lo mejor se dio cuenta, pero es raro porque usted del closet no sale aun… —Se rió estruendosamente, el profesor y los demás tenían los ojos abiertos de la impresión, le estaba leyendo el pensamiento, aquel enfrente de todos parecía ser distinto.

Este se giró elegantemente sobre sus talones, dedicando a su improvisado escenario una sonrisa macabra y socarrona al encaminarse hasta la salida, donde desde el marco de la puerta alargó su mano, mostrándole el dedo corazón hacia arriba, la famosa _Britney señal_, despidiéndose del profesor.

—_¡Äitisi nai poroja!_— Gritó desde el pasillo. Y cualquiera que no hablara su idioma, aun así sabría que no había dicho nada amable al hacer cierta alusión de comportamientos poco morales de su progenitora.

* * *

><p>Emma estuvo toda la mañana así, le daba vueltas la cabeza y a la vez sentía un cansancio que le adormecía las piernas. Era como… ansiedad. No quiso siquiera salir de la habitación y mucho menos le apetecía asistir hoy a clase, como si el más mínimo contacto con la luz solar la abatiera. Pero eso eran puras patrañas porque cuando se desperezó había muchos rayos de sol filtrándose por las rendijas de la persiana a medio cerrar dándole de lleno en sus brazos.<p>

Se lo estaba imaginando o a lo mejor creía que lo que le dijeron _esa noche_ era lo que se estaba imaginando. Lo que también les dijeron a las otras chicas que trabajaban con ella, también a Feliks.

Puras tonterías.

Y luego eso, la mujer con el vestido bonito y el niño de las cejas enormes que habían entrando en el piso de sus amigos. Se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa que cambió en una mueca de ligera sorpresa y claramente _creyó_ escuchar un _"Igual que yo…"_

Pero de nuevo, se lo estaba imaginando. Le estaban haciendo falta vitaminas o el tiempo que se pasaba despierta hasta la madrugada se lo estaba cargando a la factura. Emma se había dado cuenta que ya no necesitaba dormir tanto tiempo, por alguna razón. Así como que tampoco le costaba tanto el subir las escaleras, ni las cosas pesadas, nada. Eso no era cansancio.

—Y me hace falta un baño de burbujas para tres horas con agua caliente, es todo. —Se dijo para si misma.

Ya se había oscurecido, los muchachos aparecerían en el piso como a eso de las nueve o máximo a las diez porque era lunes y como todo el mundo sabe es el día más pesado. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber faltado pero a lo mejor valía la pena haberse quedado con el día para ella sola.

Abrió la llave para llenar la bañera, buscó el frasco con el líquido para las burbujas y lo vertió. Apagó la luz y se metió a la bañera mientras a un lado tenia el mp3 que le servia momentáneamente como iluminación, se colocó los auriculares donde Alexander Rybak cantaba solo para ella por lo que todo el ruido exterior desapareció como por arte de magia. Se había reído ella misma cuando se le ocurrió salir de ahí y buscar una vela para darle un ambiente más… ¿Romántico?

Sí, muy gracioso. ¿En serio, la vela como para qué?

Con forme pasaron los minutos estaba comenzando a adormecerse, en ese estado de duermevela se procuraba quedar con la cabeza por encima del agua, pues no en una de esas cabeceadas se durmiera dentro del agua y adiós. Se ahoga. La iluminación del aparatito molestaba al cambiar de canción, le dio flojera volver a cambiar de canción de todas formas. La luz que traspasaba por la ventana encima de la bañera que llegaba de la calle era la única iluminación y una muy precaria pero que de todas maneras bastaba para ver las siluetas de todo.

—Habrá que hacer algo con la escayola del techo, un día se nos va a caer y nos va a matar. — Se habló para si misma. Juraba haber visto la sombra de una mano donde se había fijado la vista en el techo, no le puso mucha atención a lo mejor se lo estaba imaginando.

"…_Emma… Emma…"_

—Ay Eli… ¿Dónde estarás metida? —La sombra de la mano se desapareció. El cristal dejaba pasar la luz de nuevo igual. Un crujido de la puerta principal le hizo creer a la rubia, que había alguien al otro lado esperando… _¿Pero como rayos podía escuchar algo a esa distancia?_

"_Déjame entrar... Emma… solo di que puedo entrar... "_

—¡Que puerta ni que leñes! Estoy alucinando. — Siguió jugando con la espuma completamente desganada. Le pareció curioso escuchar la voz otra vez. —¿Puedes… entrar?

No sucedió nada… de momento. Echó la cabeza a un lado, saldría de la bañera en cinco minutos más, no fuera ser que a su hermano se le ocurriera llegar temprano. Otra vez la alucinación provocada por la luz. Alguna clase de sirena de agua dulce la observaba desde el otro extremo de la bañera. Su cabello castaño empapado le cubría el pechos, pálida, sus ojos verdes la observaban como si un cráneo llevara flamas encendidas en las cuencas de los ojos.

—Eli…

La mujer se acercó hasta la belga. Sus finas manos recorrieron desde el vientre, los pechos, hombros y cuello con caricias. Atrapó sus labios en un profundo beso mientras su otra mano recorría traviesa, la cavidad de la rubia, haciéndola soltar un gemido casi inaudible.

—_Emma, cariño… ¿Qué cosa te han hecho?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra: My name is trouble (1?)**_

Había un hedor insoportable a su alrededor proveniente de miles de cuerpos en descomposición apilados unos encima de otros. Se incorporó del piso, miró para todos lados esperando saber en donde estaba pero realmente no reconoció el lugar, ni siquiera sabia realmente como había llegado ahí, solo se había metido a dormir y ahora esto. De hecho tampoco entendía como es que traía puesto el vestido verde que le regaló su hermano mientras estaban viviendo todavía en Polonia.

—_Hallo hermanita, ya he regresadooo~_

Esa voz cantarina y ronca era de una en un millón, nada imposible de reconocer. Se le heló la sangre al escuchar el eco de sus pasos acercarse más y más.

—_Perkele_… no… tú estás muerto ¡Y bien muerto!

—¿Pero qué clase de recibimiento es ese? Hace tanto que no ves a tu hermano y lo tienes que insultar… ¿Es que no te da gusto verme?

—… — Victoria intentaba pronunciar palabras que no lograban salir de su boca, un miedo atroz y muy humano se apoderaron de ella. De ser más débil hubiera entrado en frenesí… Pero Vicky no era débil, en ningún aspecto.

El tipo en frente suyo provocaba de todo menos pavor. Excepcionalmente alto, algo delgaducho pero de rostro anguloso, un pelo tan rubio que brillaba, los labios donde de lado izquierdo había un lunar mostraban dos colmillos filosos en una media sonrisa gatuna perversa. Y sus ojos… llameaban flamas violetas de deseo y odio.

La razón: Si Vicky era maligna, él podría compararse con el mismo diablo.

—¡Ay, ya se! —Exclamó con sorna él, acortando la distancia entre ellos. — Te comió la lengua el gato. Ella se quedó estática sin decir ni pío. Aun sin procesarlo.

—¡Contesta tarada! —Gritó el rubio comenzando a zarandearla, y vaya que estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su hermana. — ¿Que me vas a hacer? ¿Quemarme, ahogarme en mi sangre, sacarme los colmillos o ya practicaste otras cosas?

El rubio abalanzose sobre la ojiverde, haciendo que su cráneo rebotara dolorosamente en el piso, dejándola levemente aturdida. Kalevi se relamía los labios mientras mantenía apresados los brazos de ella, al momento que también mantenía inmóviles sus pies apoyándoles su peso.

—¡Quítate de encima bastardo! —Chilló. — ¡Y muérete de una vez!

—Y así será nena, pero después de irme a por unas cañas. ¿Adivinas quien recuperó su cuerpo mortal? Solo que ahora no me vas a poner tus garritas encima, como la ultima vez~

—¿Quien me lo va a impedir, animal? —Escupió con burla.

—Tu amiguito el sueco. ¿No te jode? — Dijo con expresión triunfante.

—¡Serás una zorra, seguro!

—Prefiero cientos de veces ser hombre. Es fabuloso porque no soy una neurótica de tiempo completo como _tú_ comprenderás.

—Ya estás acabada, sweetheart. Aunque te queda bastante tiempo para redimirte. Nota que aun tengo humanidad en mí. Mientras yo me encargo de como devolverte el favor con el que me destruiste, pequeña malagradecida.

El agarre de Kalevi se hizo más ardoroso, asociado a las uñas/garras que le clavaba en la piel a su consanguínea. Pero esta vez un acaloramiento increíble se acentuaba en la zona. En un instante, la piel y las ropas de del rubio se tornaban oscuras, carbonizadas por unas flamas sobrenaturales que lo engullían a voluntad y que si no se apartaba Victoria, también la iban a consumir a ella. El dominio del Quimerismo* se hizo más realista y fuerte.

—¡Vete al diablo! —Rugió desesperada con —A mi nadie me jode.

—No importa si te escondes o cuanto tiempo tenga que pasar, te voy a encontrar. Y te torturaré lo mismo mañana, y pasado mañana, y pasado-pasado mañana… Pero el miércoles no. Creo que hay fiesta. — Bromeó. —Además, no tienes a nadie dispuesto a ayudarte y aunque lo consiguieras, los mato contigo de paso. Tu decides hasta cuando prolongamos nuestras reuniones familiares~

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Vampiro energético:<strong>__ Un término que habla de personas que se "alimentan" de la energía de los demás ya sea conciente o inconcientemente. Se caracterizan principalmente por tener miradas muy pesadas, gran poder de persuasión, la gente a su alrededor casi siempre está extrañamente exhausta, e incluso se les atribuye telequinesia o la lectura de pensamiento. Hay leyendas de la antigua Sumeria, Egipto y Babilonia que dicen que estos vampiros energéticos son vampiros reencarnados._

_***Leucopenia:**__ Disminución del número de glóbulos blancos en la sangre producida generalmente por un agente externo cómo químicos._

_***Insulto finlandés:**__ Tú madre folla con renos._

_***Perkele:**__ Otro insulto finlandés_

_***Quimerismo: **__Se trata de una disciplina vampirica que produce una realidad horrenda. Proyecta alucinaciones directamente en la mente de una victima, llegando a parecer sumamente reales. Como fuego alucinatorio que quema, horcas imaginarias que estrangulan, etc._

* * *

><p>Hess, es un personaje de las introducciones y no tiene absolutamente nada que mover en la trama. He intentado aprovechar un poco el personaje para este caso y pertenece a un foro donde roleo a la par de una historia que estoy escribiendo. Aun en fase de pulirse un más (Ojala que si la historia resulta buena, me arriesgue a hacerla un libro) Espero se familiaricen un poco con este personaje, está para aclararles algunas dudas de mitos, leyendas vampíricas y otras peguntitas que los lectores quieran hacer. Pero con cuidado que esa mujer es arisca y muerde (?)<p>

¡Wuu! , y me he devanado los sesos escribiendo esto por culpa de los exámenes. Las materias con numeritos me odian y si por mí fuera, bailaría el caño sobre la tumba del que se le ocurrió el cálculo con números y letras… También sobre la tumba de Schopenhauer _(La filosofía alemana es complicada y para colmo, muy alemana)_… lo único que se me ocurre es matar al maestro. _Me escondo bajo su carro, se acerca a la puerta, saco el cuchillo, le rajo los pies y me lo trago vivo…._

¿Veis? Estoy muy, muy mal de la cabeza. ¡Al carajo con la universidad, yo seré actriz porno! (?)

Lo único que me alegra es que ya falta nada para las vacaciones de verano, que va a ser de excelencia meramente viendo la Eurocopa y las olimpiadas (hmmm Hetalia~) Por supuesto, también escribiendo los capítulos tanto de este fic como _Tiempo Muerto_ y los demás que parece están en el olvido. Así pues me despido. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Mil gracias por sus favs, alerts y reviews. Les espero con más trama. Y quien adivine que pasó con los"misteriosos personajes" que vió Emma, le doy una galleta (?)

La magia la hacen ustedes cliqueando el botoncito azul de acá abajo.

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
